La Época de los Merodeadores
by missyumikov
Summary: James por un extraño motivo deja de perseguir a Lily, no le envía su regalo de Navidad, ni flores el día de San Valentín... Quiere que ella se preocupe por él, por otro lado Lily se hace la difícil, pero está sintiendo algo que nunca ha experimentado...
1. Reencuentro inesperado

**Hola!! Este es mi primer fic y se trata de James y Lily, aunque mi personaje está encarnado en Tatiana, ella me pertenece; y Susan Duff es de mi gran amiga Paola.**

**Este fic va dedicado a todos los amantes del mundo de Harry Potter, como: Paola, María Angélica, Geamfran, Irina, Dandara, y muchos más.**

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes le pertenece a la escritora inglesa que cautivó a todos con sus libros: J. K. Rowling, excepto ciertos personajes que fueron creados por mí. También el Warner Brothers tiene sus derechos. XD**

**Ahora sí, vamos a dejar de hablar tanto y disfruten del fic. Dejen reviews al final para saber qué les pareció. XDD**

**Los quiere un montón, missyumikov! **

**Capítulo 1: Reencuentro inesperado.**

Tatiana Novac, una chica de cabello pelinegro medio ondulado y unos asombrantes ojos grises, se encontraba recostada en su cama leyendo un libro de Encantamientos mientras esperaba la tan anhelada misiva de su amiga Liliana. Después de haber leído ocho páginas del libro, miró hacia la ventana y vio que se acercaba una motita negra en el cielo azulado, segundos después la chica se levantaba y velozmente corría hasta la ventana para que la estrige pudiera entrar a la cálida habitación. El animal era un bello ejemplar de color negro con matices rojizos, éste estiró la pata para que la adolescente de unos catorce años recibiera la carta. Tatiana agarró el escrito y después abrió, nuevamente, la ventana para que el susodicho animal volara hasta perderse en la oscuridad infinita.

La chica se sentó en un extremo de su cómoda cama y después de esbozar una alegre sonrisa abrió el sobre. A medida que leía dibujaba una que otra sonrisa, y había momentos en que reía. Posteriormente, dejó el sobre encima de su mesita de noche y hurgó debajo de su colchón hasta que dio con su más preciado tesoro: su diario.

Y empezó a escribir:

_Querido diario (qué cursi, _¿_no?):_

¿_A que no adivinas quién me respondió al fin?… Lily! ¡Sí! Hace bastante rato que esperaba su carta, que decía que sus vacaciones navideñas estaban fenomenales hasta el momento porque sabía que en cualquier momento el "fastidioso" de Potter le estaría enviando su regalo de Navidad… _

_Estoy segura que ella se muere por él, aunque a veces sea un arrogante, ególatra, busca pleitos, creído, molestoso, y por si fuera poco don Juan… A veces pienso que son tal para cual, pero yo prefiero mil veces a Potter que a Black… ¡Dios! Él sí que es una molestia, siempre anda saliendo con una chica distinta cada SEMANA y se pavonea con James por todos lados… _

_Hay días en los cuales no lo soporto, porque siempre anda mirándome, pero en Noviembre no lo aguanté y le di un golpe en la nariz… Recuerdo cómo lo llevaban a la enfermería y todos se quedaban como hielo mirándome, a lo mejor nunca me creyeron capaz de eso, pero se nota que nadie conoce a fondo quién es Tatiana Novac! Jajajajaja_

_Bueno, creo que es hora de ir a la cama porque mañana me voy a encontrar con Lily y Susan, hace semanas que no las veo… _¡_Y Susan me dijo que tenía un nuevo corte de pelo así que quiero verlo!_

_Nos vemos,_

_Taty._

Taty apoyó su cabellera en la almohada y cerró los ojos pensando en lo que vendría al día siguiente cuando se encontrara con sus dos mejores amigas.

Lo que ella no pensaba ni se imaginaba era que al día siguiente recibiría una grata sorpresa…

Tatiana se despertó a la mañana siguiente más tarde de lo pensado, por lo que tuvo que darse una ducha rápida, vestirse como un rayo y bajar las escaleras de tres en tres.

Cuando llegó a la sala se encontró con su padre leyendo el periódico matutino y después de darle los buenos días, entró velozmente a la cocina donde estaba su madre preparando té.

- Buenos días, madre- dijo Tatiana y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Buenos días, mi ángel- dijo su madre, la señora Novac, una mujer de porte majestuoso y mente brillante- ¿por qué no te sientas mientras te preparo el desayuno?

- No puedo, madre- dijo la chica mientras cogía unas tostadas y se las devoraba a una velocidad impresionante- voy atrasada, tengo una cita con Lily y Susan.

- ¿Segura que no quieres nada?, sabes muy bien que soy muy rápida cocinando- dijo la dama haciendo un puchero con sus impresionantes ojos grises.

- Lo sé, madre, pero es que quedé con ellas a las 10 y ya son las 10:30- comentó su hija- comeré algo en el camino, sabes que sé mantenerme sola.

- Eso lo sé muy bien- razonó la mujer mientras dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro.- Cuídate, y mándale mis saludos y abrazos a Lily y Susan.

Tatiana se despidió de ella con la mano, y después de darle un beso fugaz a su padre, cogió su abrigo, luego abrió la puerta de entrada y salió al exterior en donde se respiraba un aroma a Navidad.

La chica caminaba hacia la parada de buses mientras tarareaba "Oh Blanca Navidad" y, al llegar, se sentó en una banca a esperar al autobús que la llevaría al Callejón Diagon.

Llevaba cinco minutos contemplando cómo dos perros callejeros se peleaban por un pedazo de pavo relleno cuando divisó, no muy lejos de allí, un autobús naranja. Se paró de su asiento de inmediato y esperó hasta que éste llegara a la parada donde la joven se encontraba.

- Muy buenos días y Feliz Navidad- dijo una joven de unos diecinueve años al bajar del autobús.- Bienvenida al autobús mañanero, capaz de transportarlos a su destino mágico en menos de lo que lanzan un hechizo.

- Muy buenos días- dijo Tatiana.

- ¿Cuál es tu destino?- preguntó la joven con una radiante sonrisa que denotaba espíritu navideño.

- El Callejón Diagon- respondió la muchacha.

- Son 8 sickles- dijo la joven haciendo sus cuentas.- Gracias- respondió cuando Taty le dio el dinero mágico.- ¿No llevas equipaje, verdad?

- No, no lo llevo- dijo la muchacha.

- Bueno entonces entra, que hemos perdido mucho tiempo.- y con un movimiento de su varita, un rayo dorado le avisó a Herman, el conductor, que podía arrancar.

Tatiana tuvo que sentarse rápidamente porque sino quedaría estrellada en la ventanilla del conductor. Observó que muy pocos magos y brujas dormían, ya que la mayoría estaba ocupada conversando alegremente. Vio que una bruja leía _Corazón de Bruja _o como ella llamaba esa revista Corazón de Estúpida, un poco más al fondo se encontraba un mago de avanzada edad que leía cuidadosamente _El Profeta_, asientos más adelante estaba una bruja y un mago discutiendo sobre los regalos navideños y a su lado estaba una bruja que sostenía montones de paquetes de túnicas.

Tatiana miró el tablero y vio que la próxima parada era el Callejón Diagon, por lo que se acomodó su ropa, pero mientras lo hacía una voz la sobresaltó:

- No es necesario que te arregles porque ya estás muy bella- dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

La chica se volteó y puso los ojos en blanco cuando notó que el chico que le lanzó tal halago era la persona que más odiaba en todo el mundo: Sirius Black.

- ¿Black, no tienes a nadie más que joder?- preguntó la chica fulminándolo con la mirada.

- Oh, no seas tan grosera, tú sabes muy bien que eres la única mujer que amo- respondió Sirius con cara de ofendido.

-Sí, sí sobretodo y yo soy la más grande bruja de todos los tiempos- dijo Tatiana irónicamente.

-Bueno, creo que en eso diferimos- dijo Sirius, pero rápidamente agregó al ver el puño de la muchacha en alto:- ¡pero quién soy yo para decir eso!

- ¿Y dónde está Potter? Creí que iban como siameses por todos lados- dijo la joven.

- ¿Qué son siameses?- preguntó Sirius.

- Son dos personas que están unidas por un órgano desde que nacieron- respondió la chica como si eso fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Wao, qué cosas más raras suceden en el mundo muggle- comentó Sirius con cara de asombro y a la vez imaginándose qué pasaría si él estuviera unido con Tatiana desde que nacieron, por lo cual esbozó una bella sonrisa que hubiera cautivado a cualquier chica.

- ¿Por qué sonríes? ¿No estarás planeando algún plan descabellado o sí?- preguntó ella.

- No por ahora- respondió sinceramente el joven moviendo su impresionante cabellera oscura de lado a lado.

- Bueno creo que ya he soportado por mucho tiempo tu presencia, Black- dijo la chica mientras bajaba las escaleras del autobús.

- Hey, no tienes por qué pedirme de esa forma que te acompañe- razonó Sirius.

- ¡Ja! ¡Eso no sucederá ni en tus sueños!- respondió ella perdiendo ya la paciencia.

- En mis sueños hacemos _otras_ cosas- dijo él en voz baja, pero ella lo escuchó.

- ¡¿¡¿¡¿QUÉ!?!?!?- gritó exasperada mientras apuntaba con su varita al chico de ojos azules.

- Nada, nada- respondió él mientras se alejaba de ella con cautela. Sabía a la perfección que no era nada sensato sacarla de sus casillas, ya que la última _víctima _de sus arrebatos había sido él.

La chica resopló y siguió su camino, consultó su reloj y vio que eran las 11. _¡Diablos!_ pensó.

Entró al _Caldero Chorreante_, cruzó rápidamente el bar y salió al patio trasero. Tocó con su varita los ladrillos y se hizo para atrás, y al hacerlo chocó con Sirius quien no la había abandonado desde que bajaron del autobús. Ella lo fulminó con sus ojos mientras que él en su interior esbozaba una sonrisa, cuando ambos miraron al frente, ya se había formado un arco que dejaba ver tiendas, magos, brujas, puestos de comida y miles de papeles morados del Ministerio de Magia.

Ella se acercó a una vitrina y leyó el anuncio del Ministerio:

_Se informa a la comunidad mágica algunas medidas de prevención para detectar magos tenebrosos, por favor seguir al pie de la letra lo que se enumera a continuación…_

Tatiana arrancó el papel y se lo guardó en el bolsillo de su pantalón, ya que se disponía a leer el escrito cuando no estuviera en un lugar concurrido, y además porque debía buscar a Lily y Susan.

- Black, creo que ya nos podemos separar- dijo ella.

- Si es lo que deseas…- y se fue a buscar a James y su familia.

La chica observó cómo se alejaba de ella por unos instantes y reanudó su búsqueda.

Encontró a las susodichas comiendo helado en Flourish and Blotts, y sus amigas se pararon de inmediato a saludar a la pelinegra.

- ¡Taty!- saltó Susan, una joven de catorce años de cabellos castaños hasta el hombro con pocas ondulaciones y ojos miel muy expresivos, un poco más alta que Lily y Taty.

- ¡Qué corte, Susan! ¡Te queda muy bien!- dijo Taty.

- Gracias- dijo su amiga con una sonrisa.

- Bueno parece que yo estoy pintada en la pared- dijo Lily en un puchero.

- ¡Lily!- exclamó Taty con cara de ofendida.- ¡Claro que sé que estás aquí!- y le dio un caluroso abrazo.

- ¡Amiga! Hace tiempo que no te había visto- Lily se alejó de la chica por un momento para observar en qué había cambiado.- ¡Wao! ¡Parece que alguien estuvo haciendo ejercicio!- comentó alegre.

- ¡Claro que no! Es que fuimos de vacas a Hawai e hice un poco de surf.- comentó ella.

- Pues te ha sentado muy bien, ¡hasta te broceaste y todo!- dijo al ver a su amiga más morena.

- Sí, pero eso no importa- dijo ella sinceramente mientras Susan las observaba divertida.- Además, tú has cambiado también.- razonó al ver a su amiga con el cabello más largo, lo cual le quedaba muy bien, y levemente bronceada, lo cual hacía relucir sus ojos verde esmeralda.

- Un poco, es que mis abuelos me llevaron de vacaciones a una isla en el Caribe, debo decir que tienen playas hermosas y unas conchas impresionantes, y ni hablar de los chicos…

Y así se fue lo que faltaba de la mañana, hablando de sus vacaciones y comiendo varios helados. Las chicas la pasaban fenomenal y mientras ellas hablaban unos chicos las observaban embelesados a lo lejos.

- Ah…- suspiró James mientras observaba a Lily.- Díganme que no es la chica más bella del mundo…

- Bueno es bella, pero no llega ni a los talones de Susan- contestó Remus Lupin quien observaba a la chica de cabellos castaños reír con sus amigas.

- ¡Ja! Eso dices tú, pero ambos están ciegos porque la más hermosa es Tatiana- afirmó Sirius al ver a la chica sonreír _¡qué sonrisa más bella tenía aquella joven!_

- Canuto eso lo dices porque estás muerto con ella, pero ¡mira bien a Evans!- dijo su amigo.- Mira esa cabellera rojiza tan larga y reluciente, ese cuerpo esbelto, esa piel perfecta y esos ojos verde esmeralda… ¡Es perfecta! Además que es muy inteligente y hábil con la varita, claro.

- Puede que tengas un poco de razón, Cornamenta, pero Susan es tan bella e inteligente…- comentó Remus.

- Ustedes están bien embrujados porque la única belleza aquí es Taty, esos ojos grises son hipnotizantes y además está en forma, no me lo pueden negar…- razonó Sirius.- Definitivamente va a ser mi novia antes que terminemos el curso… ¡y no se rían!- dijo al ver que sus dos amigos salían de su ensimismamiento y se partían de la risa.

- jajaja… ¿Novac ser tu novia?... jajaja… tal vez en tus sueños… jajaja…- decía James.

- No creo que ni en sus sueños Cornamenta… jajajaja… porque ella no deja que él esté cerca… jajajaja… no han salido nunca… jajajaja… ¡y va ser tu novia!- ironizó Lupin.

- Ya verán que será mi novia- dijo Sirius con las mejillas ardiendo.- _Tarde o temprano lo será…_- pensó.

Eran las 6 de la tarde y las chicas ya se despedían. Susan se fue con sus padres a casa, mientras que Lily y Taty volvían a la parada a esperar al autobús noctámbulo. En eso Taty se acordó de algo que haría sonrojar, o al menos sacar de sus casillas, a Lily.

- ¿Y qué te envió Potter de regalo de Navidad?- dijo con una sonrisita.

- Nada…- respondió la chica- por primera vez no me envía ningún regalo de Navidad- comentó mirando el suelo.

- ¡¿NADA?!- preguntó la chica con sus ojos abiertos al máximo.- ¡Wao! Creo que te está empezando a olvidar, Liliana.

Esto le cayó como un balde de agua a la pelirroja, pero pensó que era por el frío de invierno aunque muy en el fondo sabía que no era así…

- Mejor para mí- dijo con un tono poco convincente.

_Sí, sí sobretodo_ pensó Taty. Ella al igual que Susan y todo el colegio por supuesto, sabía que James estaba enamoradísimo de Lily desde primer año, cuando la vio en el tren del colegio; y sabían a la perfección que desde ese entonces él no ha dejado de conquistarla, pero Lily se hacía la desinteresada o lo ignoraba. Así que al saber tremenda revelación le sorprendía en parte aunque por otro lado estaba segura que era una táctica de él ya que jamás dejaría de amar a la pelirroja.

Decidieron no seguir con el tema y esperaron el autobús que las llevaría a casa, aunque notaba a Lily un poco distante, algo no habitual en ella.

Quince minutos después de la pequeña conversación vieron que unas luces locas se acercaban por un extremo de la calle. Era el autobús noctámbulo el cual estaba esquivando los carros que iban en dirección "contraria". Las brujas se pararon de su asiento y aguardaron hasta que el colectivo llegara hasta ellas.

- Buenas noches- dijo un joven de unos veintidós años el cual llevaba un chaleco morado y una boina azul- Bienvenidas al autobús noctámbulo, transporte perfecto para llevarlos a su destino en menos de lo que un fénix arde en llamas.-dijo con una sonrisa publicitaria.

- Buenas noches- dijeron al unísono las dos chicas.

- ¿A dónde desean ir, señoritas?- preguntó con un dejo de picardía.

- Yo voy a Londres- respondió Tatiana- y mi amiga va a…

- Yo me dirijo a Westminster- la interrumpió Lily con voz firme.

- Bien entonces son 13 sickles a Londres y…- haciendo cuentas- 17 sickles a Westminster.

- ¿Westminster?- preguntó Taty cuando el muchacho subía al autobús para avisarle a Mike, el conductor, los destinos de las chicas.

- Sí, Westminster- respondió Lily con seriedad.- Es que voy a dormir en casa de mis abuelos lo que resta de las vacaciones, sabes que Petunia no quiere estar en la misma casa que yo… y decidí que era lo mejor aunque mis padres trataron de convencerme…

- Ah…- sólo pudo decir la chica.

- Sí, pero no es tan malo como crees, puedo comer lo que quiera y cuando quiera- dijo con una sonrisa.

Taty sólo se limitó a sonreír sabía muy bien que Petunia era una chica insoportable, ella misma había ido a la casa de Lily en tercer año y la conoció. Todavía no podía creer que fueran hermanas, no se parecían en nada, pero absolutamente en nada. Sabía que a Lily le dolía que su hermana la tratase mal, pero ésta por más que se lo decían, no le importaba.

Taty, al igual que Susan, sólo podía dar palabras de aliento y consejos, pero ambas despotricaban contra la "cara de caballo mal parido", como le decían, cuando Lily lloraba por alguna carta hiriente que su hermana le enviaba cada vez que podía.

El viaje de regreso fue tan rápido y desenfrenado como siempre, ya que después de diez minutos de estar con las uñas clavadas en el asiento, el tablero anunció que la próxima parada era Londres. La pelinegra se arregló rápidamente y se despidió de su amiga con un abrazo fraternal. Mientras el colectivo se acercaba a la parada, Taty vio por las ventanas que un edificio estaba en llamas, ambas chicas intercambiaron miradas de asombro y preocupación ya que por todos lados había gente gritando y policías y bomberos tratando de mantener todo bajo control.

Cuando el micro se acercó a la parada, la pelinegra se bajó y caminó lo más rápido posible hasta su casa.

**Les gustó?? Espero que sí!!**

**Dejen reviews, entre más reviews tiene un fic más se interesan en leerlo.**

**Cuénteme lo que les gustó y que no les gustó. **

**Y que les gustaría que pasase en el siguiente cap…**

**Todos los reviews son bienvenidos, así me animan a continuar con la historia.**

**Vale?? Sólo dejen que su dedo haga clic en el botón de submit review que está ahí abajo y lo demás es historia.**

**Cuídense muxo, nos vemos en la próxima.**

**missyumikov! **


	2. Accidentes por doquier

**Holas! Aquí les traigo el segundo cap! He tratado de subirlo lo más rápido posible, así que disfrútenlo!**

**En los diálogos encontraran frases en cursivas, es porque están en ruso. Es que adoro el idioma ruso. Y les dejo con la leyenda.**

**Maika-Mamá… Spokoynoy nochi-Buenas noches… Dobroye utro-Buenos días… Da-Sí… Spasibo-Gracias… Pazhalsta-De nada…**

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes le pertenece a la escritora inglesa que cautivó a todos con sus libros: J. K. Rowling, excepto ciertos personajes que fueron creados por mí. También el Warner Brothers tiene sus derechos. XD**

**Muchas gracias a todos y todas por sus reviews: 1000N, maraclarita, UsagiPotter, MoonLovegood14.**

**Y los que vayan a leer este cap dejen sus reviews.**

**Los quiere muxo! missyumikov!**

**Capítulo 2: Accidentes por doquier.**

Una chica de cabello oscuro con un abrigo lila caminaba apresuradamente doblando esquinas y tomando atajos. Tatiana Novac tenía un mal presentimiento y quería llegar al fondo del asunto.

Su corazón iba a millón, en parte sentía miedo porque no sabía si lo que iba a descubrir era muy malo, y por otro lado le embargaba la curiosidad. Muchas cosas se le vinieron a la mente, en el momento en que oía murmullos al otro lado de la calle, varias personas estaban reunidas cerca del patio delantero de su casa.

Corrió los pocos metros que la separaban de su hogar y después de abrirse paso entre el gentío, se encontró con su madre que estaba abrazada por su padre, un señor alto de cabello castaño y ojos verdes claros, quien miró a su hija con asombro y luego sus ojos mostraron una expresión de alivio.

- Hija- dijo su madre mientras la abrazaba- estábamos muy preocupados, pensamos que te había pasado algo porque ya era de noche y con lo del accidente…- pero no terminó porque empezó a sollozar amargamente.

- Tranquila- decía su padre para consolar a su mujer- no fue tu culpa, nadie predijo que esos desgraciados aparecerían aquí en plena época navideña.

- ¿Qué pasó, padre?- preguntó su hija con miedo.

- Es que… un grupo de mortífagos aparecieron de la nada y asesinaron a siete personas- comentó en voz baja para que nadie los escuchara.

- ¿Mortífagos? ¿Aquí? ¿Ahora?- preguntaba incrédula.

- Sí… nos tomaron por sorpresa, tu madre y yo habíamos salido a hacer algunas compras, y dejamos a los niños más pequeños cerca de aquí, con tu tía Janna.

- ¿Y mis otros hermanos? ¿Dónde están Katherina y Dimitri?- preguntó con los ojos al máximo.

- Ellos están bien, gracias a Merlín- dijo, esta vez, su madre.

- Si… Dimitri no estaba aquí cuando sucedió, pero Katherina, sí, cuando los vio dice que luchó contra dos de ellos, pero eran muchos y ella era la única bruja a disposición porque los otros estaban muertos o heridos- contó su padre, el señor Grigori Novac.

- ¿Dónde está Kathy?- preguntó Taty.

- Ella está ahora mismo en San Mungo, pero se recuperará- añadió al ver la cara de preocupación de su hija.

- ¿Y los más chicos?-

- Bueno, Svetlana está consolando a una amiga porque perdió a su madre…- hizo una pausa- y Mark y la pequeña Jo… ¿Valentina estás bien?- preguntó su esposo al verla sollozar nuevamente.

- Es que… no me imagino… qué hubiera pasado si… ellos hubieran… hecho daño a mis pequeños…- comentaba su mujer entre sollozos.

- _Maika… _- dijo el pequeño Mark- no llores, _Maika…_

- Ven Mark…- dijo su hermana y agarró al chiquillo de la mano para llevarlo dentro de la casa.

Taty entró con su hermano a la cálida casa, sabía que afuera no era un buen ambiente para un niño de diez años.

Subieron las escaleras y cuando estuvieron en la planta alta, guió al niño hasta su habitación. Al entrar la chica pudo notar que su hermana menor, Jo, estaba durmiendo tranquilamente sin imaginarse qué ocurría unos metros lejos de ella, fuera de su hogar.

La joven arregló la cama del niño mientras éste se cambiaba, y cuando estuvo listo, entró en su cómodo lecho y su hermana lo arropó. Le dio un beso de buenas noches y se paró de la cama, fue hasta la de su hermana e hizo lo mismo.

Salió de la habitación y se dirigía a la suya, pero creyó que era mejor verificar si sus padres estaban bien. Por lo que bajó las escaleras y llegó a la planta baja, supuso que ellos estarían en la cocina ya que era un buen lugar para tomar una reconfortante taza de té. Y no se equivocaba. Los encontró allí charlando sobre lo sucedido, cuando la vieron entrar pararon de hablar, y su madre le preguntó:

- ¿No puedes dormir, querida?-

- No, no es eso- respondió.

- ¿Quieres un poco de té?- preguntó levantando a su vez la tetera para indicarle que todavía había un poco de ese líquido tranquilizador.

- No, gracias.-

- ¿Qué pasa, entonces?- preguntó su padre.

- Nada, es que vine a ver si todo iba bien, no me quería acostar sabiendo que ustedes no estaban durmiendo.

- ¡Qué hija más considerada tenemos!- exclamó su madre con una sonrisa.

- Ay, madre, eso lo haría cualquier hijo- razonó la susodicha.

- Pero aún así… bueno, no te preocupes, estábamos conversando y dentro de unos minutos vamos a dormir.

- Bueno, si es así, voy a la cama- le dio un beso a cada uno y cuando ya se iba les deseó las buenas noches:- _Spokoynoy nochi._

- _Spokoynoy nochi_- dijeron al unísono los esposos.

Tatiana subió las escaleras pesadamente, pasó por el cuarto de su hermano y entreabrió la puerta, observó que el chico pelinegro estaba en su cama durmiendo plácidamente, sonrió y cerró la puerta con cuidado. Segundos después abrió la puerta de su habitación y entró en la estancia, pudo notar que Svetlana estaba dormida con las sábanas enredadas entre sus piernas, se acercó y la arropó correctamente.

La adolescente se cambió de ropa y se metió a su cama, hizo una oración por Katherina, cosa que no hacía muy a menudo porque nunca pensó que orar sería necesario siendo una bruja, pero cuando Lily le enseñó una oración, supo que en ese momento necesitaba esa plegaria más que nunca.

Después de rezar se acomodó en su cama y puso su cabellera en la almohada, después cerró los ojos y cayó de inmediato en los fuertes brazos de Morfeo.

Era un domingo, un día templado, sin mucho calor, sin mucho frío, sino una combinación perfecta de ambos, pero una adolescente no comprendía eso porque estaba profundamente dormida; no quería abandonar el reino de Morfeo, pero se vio forzada a hacerlo cuando el despertador, indicando las 9 de la mañana, sonó.

Con mucha pereza, estiró el brazo y apagó el despertador. Se levantó de su tentativa cama y se desperezó. Observó la habitación y notó que Svetlana, su hermana, ya se había levantado, luego miró a través del cristal de su ventana, entornó los ojos para ver mejor y se dio cuenta que hacía un día estupendo. _Perfecto_ pensó. Apartó la vista del paisaje y se encaminó al cuarto de baño.

La chica tomó una ducha caliente de media hora como siempre. Cuando salió del baño estaba con una bata y se dirigió a su habitación a vestirse. Ponerse ropa le demoró menos tiempo, ya que ese día sólo irían a visitar a Katherina, supuso, así que unos jeans, un sweater polo de rayas blancas y azules, y una chaqueta de piel blanca fueron suficientes para ella. Se amarró el cabello en una cola alta de caballo y se puso las zapatillas.

Bajó las escaleras, y fue a la cocina porque, supuso, que ella era la única que faltaba por bajar a desayunar. Y no se equivocó. Cuando abrió la puerta que daba al comedor, toda su familia se encontraba ahí, la joven entró en un ambiente cálido, sonrió y dio los buenos días a todos los presentes.

- _¡Dobroye utro!_- exclamó en voz alta la chica.

- _¡Dobroye utro!_- exclamaron todos.

- Miren quién fue la última en despertarse- dijo Svetlana, una adolescente de 13 años con cabello castaño medio ondulado y ojos verdes claros, una replica exacta de su padre.- Me debes 10 galeones, hermanito.- dijo con una sonrisa.

- ¡Gracias Tat!- exclamó sarcásticamente Dimitri, el hermano mayor de los Novac, un mago de 22 años con cabello pelinegro y ojos verdes claros.

- De nada- dijo la susodicha mientras se sentaba en su puesto y le dedicaba una sonrisa a Svetlana.

- Bueno, hija, menos habla- dijo su madre con un dejo de regaño en la voz.

- Lo siento- dijo a modo de disculpa mientras se servía té y jugo de naranja.

El desayuno transcurrió de manera habitual y Tatiana se atrevió a preguntarle a su padre si iban a visitar a su hermana en el hospital.

- Bueno, pues sí, teníamos pensado hacerlo después del desayuno porque tengo que ir al Ministerio a dar los reportes sobre lo sucedido ayer… Por eso vamos al hospital porque supongo que todos querrán verla y yo pues… tengo que hablar con ella sobre los asesinatos.

- Ah, bueno yo ya estoy lista-

- ¿Así vas?- preguntó en broma su hermanito menor, Mark, un niño de 10 años igual que su hermano mayor, físicamente.

- Sí… y no me digas que vas así…- dijo ella.

- _Da_- afirmó.

- Bueno, debo aceptar que para tu edad tienes un gusto de la moda excelente.-

- _Spasibo_- respondió el niño.

- _Pazhalsta_- respondió Taty.

- _Maika_… ¿estoy bien vestida para visitar a Katherina?- preguntó Jo, una niña de 8 años con el cabello igual a su abuela y ojos expresivos, dudando de su vestimenta.

- ¡Claro que estás bien! Estás muy linda, seguro que a Kathy le va a gustar el abrigo que traes…- comentó su madre y la chiquilla esbozó una alegre sonrisa.

- ¿Ya todos terminaron?- preguntó su padre con voz alta y clara.

- _Da_- respondieron los hermanos al unísono.

- Bueno si es así, voy a buscar los polvos flu- dijo el señor Novac.

- Yo te acompaño, padre, es que están bien escondidos debajo de unas cajas- se ofreció su hijo primogénito.

- Madre, ¿te ayudamos?- preguntó Svetlana al ver a la mujer recogiendo la mesa.

- No, tranquilas, en vez de eso procuren que sus hermanos estén listos.-

- Está bien- dijo su hija.

- _Spasibo_- dijo su madre mientras recogía los últimos platos de comida.

Pero la única que se encargó de alistar a sus hermanos fue Svetlana, ya que Tatiana había ido a la sala familiar, y encontró _El Profeta_ en un sillón, y al ver la primera plana, la cual mostraba a varias personas y policías, no pudo evitar leerlo, decía.

_SIETE PERSONAS MUERTAS A CAUSA DE MORTÍFAGOS_

_Ayer fueron asesinadas siete personas por mortífagos, magos tenebrosos a la disposición de _El-que-no-debe ser nombrado

_De estas siete personas, cuatro eran muggles y tres eran magos. Entre los magos se encontraban Bastian Kinglet, Edna Moonlight, y Theodore Rosewood. Por parte de los muggles estaban Tia Hamilton, Vincent Gore, Martha Rubens, y Daphne Sullivan._

_La comunidad mágica y muggle quedó consternada ante la cantidad de asesinatos y en un área residencial habitada por muggles y magos; en este barrio se encontraba Katherina Novac, una bruja a disposición porque los demás estaban fueran de la zona, ella sola se dedicó a combatir al grupo de mortífagos, estimados en unas 10 personas, pero por la falta de refuerzos y los constantes ataques tuvo que desaparecerse para que no fuera asesinada. Ella se encuentra en el Hospital de San Mungo, donde se recupera satisfactoriamente gracias a los medimagos que la cuidan._

_Por otra parte, el ministro de magia, Amadeo Pole, envía sus más sentidas condolencias a los familiares y amigos de las víctimas y afirma que nadie estaba enterado de los ataques hasta dos horas después. "Los aurores (grupo de magos dedicado a combatir a los mortífagos) estaban muy ocupados en otros lugares donde se registraban ataques, como Londres donde dos mortífagos prendieron un edificio en llamas dejando más de 50 personas atrapadas. Entiendan que tratamos de controlar cada situación que aparecía, pero este caso llegó muy tarde a nuestros oídos"._

_Se registraron varios accidentes a lo largo de ayer, como en Londres, East Sussex, Norfolk, Berkshire, Staffordshire,…_

Pero Tatiana no pudo seguir leyendo donde habían ocurrido accidentes porque en ese preciso momento entró toda su familia a la sala familiar y tuvo que esconder el periódico detrás de ella para que no lo vieran.

- Tatiana te estaba buscando- dijo Svetlana.

- Es que… es que se me quedó algo aquí- mintió.

- Pero mejor que estés aquí porque se nos hace tarde y tenemos que apresurarnos- decía su madre mientras guardaba algunas cosas en su bolso.

- Bueno, ¿quién es el primero en entrar a la chimenea?- preguntó Taty.

- Lo siento hija, pero tendremos que desaparecernos- comentó su padre.

- ¿Desaparecernos?- preguntó con los ojos como platos.

- Sí… es que se acabó el polvo flu, tendremos que usar la Aparición Conjunta- dijo Dimitri.

- Así es- corroboró su padre.- Bueno, agárrense todos del brazo de la persona de al lado, fuertemente, por favor.

Todos se acercaron y formaron un círculo. Después cada uno agarró el brazo del otro fuertemente.

- ¿Listos?- preguntó su padre.

- Sí- dijeron.

- Bueno allá vamos, Hospital San Mungo.-

Tatiana sintió como si una fuerza invisible halara de ella hacia delante, después tuvo la sensación de pasar por un tubo estrecho, pero esta sensación no duró mucho porque segundos después abrió los ojos y se encontró en un lugar que no era para nada la sala familiar de los Novac.

**Espero que les haya gustado, aunque este cap está un poco más corto que el primero…**

**Pero no se desesperen!! Porque quiero que todo vaya con calma, entiende??**

**Porque si pongo todo lo que quiero decir en un cap va a ser muy, pero muy largo…**

**Así que los voy a dejar medios picados, xq en el próximo cap viene la visita a San Mungo.**

**Prometo subirlos antes que termine la semana… **

**Ojalá que pueda hacer las tareas rápido…**

**Bueno ahora dejen sus reviews!!**

**Un beso!! missyumikov!!**


	3. Visita a San Mungo

**Holas!! Lo prometido es deuda y les dije q estaría listo antes de q terminara la semana y he cumplido con mi palabra, akí tiene el cap #3!!**

**Aclaraciones: este fic comienza después de las vacaciones navideñas de cuarto año y termina cuando los chicos finalizan su quinto año. Y respecto a Tatiana, ella está centrada en lo que se refiere a mi vida familiar, no en mi carácter, o sea que yo tengo 5 hermanos (sé que son muxos…) y pos Taty también tiene la misma cantidad de hermanos. Una familia de ocho personas… grande?? Sí… pero nos queremos muxo y nos ayudamos mutuamente aunque hay más peleas que en otras casas. :P**

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes le pertenece a la escritora inglesa que cautivó a todos con sus libros: J. K. Rowling, excepto ciertos personajes que fueron creados por mí. También el Warner Brothers tiene sus derechos. XD**

**Capítulo 3: Visita a San Mungo.**

Tatiana sintió como si una fuerza invisible halara de ella hacia delante, después tuvo la sensación de pasar por un tubo estrecho, pero esta sensación no duró mucho porque segundos después abrió los ojos y se encontró en un lugar que no era para nada la sala familiar de los Novac.

La chica parpadeó varias veces, sí, efectivamente se habían aparecido y ahora no se oía el crujir de las llamas de la chimenea de su casa sino el ruido de los carros provenientes del otro extremo de la calle, gente caminando apresuradamente sin fijarse en los demás, humo de fábricas, paredes con grafitos y un cielo nublado, se encontraban en un callejón.

- Por aquí, familia, síganme- ordenó su padre.

Los integrantes de la familia Novac siguieron a su guía por el pestilente y sucio callejón, hasta que Grigori Novac se paró delante de una puerta, miró a ambos lados del callejón y después de asegurarse que nadie pasaba por allí, dijo unas palabras ininteligibles para el oído de los demás y donde se suponía que estaba el timbre, salió una voz melosa de mujer.

- Buenos días- dijo la voz.- Este es el Hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas, ¿en qué puedo servirle?

- Buenos días- contestó el señor Novac- venimos a hacer una visita.

- ¿A qué paciente?- cuestionó la voz.

- Katherina Novac- respondió esta vez la señora Novac.

- ¿Cuántas personas vienen a visitarla?-

- Eh… - dijo haciendo cuentas- somos 7 personas.

- ¿Cuántos adultos y cuántos niños?-

- Somos 3 adultos y 4 niños- dijo el padre.

- Bien, tomen este tiquete para que puedan entrar a la habitación de Visitas- dijo la voz mientras un tiquete blanco con una calavera, un hueso y una varita en forma de 'X' aparecía de la nada. El tiquete con el símbolo de San Mungo rezaba las palabras 'Visitas'.

- Gracias- dijo Valentina Novac, la madre.

- Bien, creo que ya podemos pasar- dijo el señor Novac y al instante se abrió la puerta oxidada, chirreando, dejando a la vista una sala pulcra con asientos a los lados, el piso de mármol reluciente, de techo blanco hueso y con una recepción al final de la sala.

La familia caminó hasta la recepción e hizo fila hasta que fue atendida por un mago de treinta años, con vestimenta blanca, llevaba un carné que decía:

Hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas

Gerhard Coffman

Recepcionista

- ¿En qué puedo ayudarles?- preguntó con tedio.

- Buenos días también- dijo de forma indirecta el señor Novac- vinimos a realizar una visita.- y le tendió el tiquete que recibió en la entrada.

- ¿Qué paciente?-

- Katherina Novac- dijo el padre.

- Ya… suban a la cuarta planta: Daños provocados por Hechizos, sala 3, cama 5- dijo con aspereza. Y antes que el señor Novac preguntara dónde estaba el elevador, el recepcionista gritó: ¡Siguiente!- y con si una mano gigante los empujaran, salieron de la fila.

- ¿¡Pero qué les pasa?!- preguntó medio irritado.

- Vamos, no te enojes, mejor buscamos el ascensor… ¡Mira está allí!- exclamó Tatiana.

Al final del pasillo se encontraba el ascensor, los Novac caminaron hasta allí y apretaron el botón de 'Subir', esperaron un rato hasta que se oyó un pequeño traqueteo y la puerta de titanium se abrió y entraron. Dimitri presionó el botoncito de la planta 4, y empezó a subir rápidamente.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, dejó a la vista un largo pasillo blanco (n/a: como esos de las películas que pareciera que limpiaran los hospitales todos los santos días que hasta brillan) que estaba adornado por uno que otro cuadro sobre lienzo de los sanadores más sobresalientes a lo largo de la historia del hospital. También había sillas blancas a cada lado del umbral de las puertas.

La familia se encaminó por el pasillo buscando la sala 3, pasaron la 1, la 2, y llegaron hasta una puerta blanca con un letrero que rezaba en letras plateadas:

3

Sala Margaret Droughty.

Abajo de este letrero había una ficha que estaba escrito a mano y decía:

Sanador responsable: Marshall Hoofer.

Sanador en prácticas: Lara Durham.

Abrieron la puerta despacio y entraron en la habitación. Había camas tanto a la izquierda como a la derecha, algunas ocupadas, otras vacías.

Una sanadora con vestimenta y un gorro blanco se acercó a ellos, no parecía mayor que su hermano Dimitri, con una cálida sonrisa les miró y les dijo:

- Buenos días, ¿se les ofrece algo?- preguntó.

- Buenos días, vinimos a visitar a Katherina Novac- dijo Valentina Novac y le extendió el tiquete blanco que le habían dado en la entrada.

- Oh sí, sí- dijo mirando el tiquete- síganme, por favor.- pidió mientras avanzaba por la habitación.

Los Novac la siguieron y la sanadora les comentó del estado de salud en que se encontraba la hija mayor de los Novac.

- Ella se ha recuperado notoriamente, cuando vino al hospital con varias heridas supimos al instante que fue atacada por mortífagos, ya que nadie más pudo haberle hecho semejante ataque- añadió recordando cuando la chica entró en camilla por la misma puerta por la que había entrado su familia minutos atrás.

**Flash Back…**

¡Dump!, fue el golpe que escuchó Lara Durham, la sanadora volteó la cabeza al instante y se encontró con que la puerta de la habitación se había abierto, de par en par, para dar paso a una camilla empujada por dos sanadores, en la cual una chica de cabello castaño yacía tendida.

La sanadora miró alrededor sin saber qué hacer, buscó con la mirada a Marshall, el sanador responsable de esa habitación, pero no lo encontró. _Seguro fue a buscar más cartuchos de insulina_ pensó. Sabía que no podía quedarse ahí plantada sin hacer nada esperando al susodicho sanador.

Entonces, con paso firme y seguro se acercó a los sanadores, y mientras ella los interrogaba sobre el estado del paciente, ellos se acercaban rápidamente a una cama para colocar el cuerpo de la joven.

Después de que Katherina estaba tendida en la cama, fue entonces, allí, en que Lara se fijó de las múltiples heridas que tenía. _Por Merlín y Morgana, sí que son unos desgraciados_ pensó al observar detenidamente a la muchacha. La sanadora actuó rápidamente, y con ayuda de los otros sanadores logró curar efectivamente la mayoría de las heridas, pero hubo otras que no cicatrizaron al instante por lo que supuso que tendría que suministrarle un somnífero para que la chica pudiera dormir mientras las demás heridas sanaban.

**Fin del Flash Back…**

- Estoy segura que podremos darle de alta esta misma tarde, ya que las heridas que tenía ayer debieron haber sanado ya- comentó mientras se paraban frente a una cama con las cortinas corridas- es que queríamos que pudiera descansar cómodamente.-

La sanadora se acercó y corrió la cortina blanca, fue entonces que Tatiana observó a su hermana por primera vez en una cama de hospital. Ella la había visto una que otra vez enferma y hasta se había tenido que quedar en cama, pero eso, eso era otra cosa.

Nunca se imaginó verla allí, tan pálida, indefensa, tranquila; no parecía la Katherina que ella conocía, una chica risueña, alegre, activa, sana, solidaria, valiente, inteligente. Pero esta otra Katherina parecía todo menos su hermana, supuso que se sentía así porque jamás la había visto tan débil, y que no era otra cosa sino la falta de compresión que ella sentía en esos instantes. De repente le vino un sentimiento de odio y aversión increíbles. _Malditos mortífagos_ pensó. Cerró los ojos para contener su furia instantánea y después los abrió un poco más calmada, en esos momentos su familia ya se había acercado a la cama, pues su hermana había despertado.

- ¡Hola, Kathy!- exclamó Tatiana con una gran sonrisa, y se abrió paso entre sus familiares mientras su hermana mantenía los brazos abiertos para recibirla.

- Hola- susurró su hermana mientras la abrazaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Supongo que ya estás bien descansada, ¿verdad?- aventuró la chica.

- Más o menos, aunque me siento mejor que ayer, claro-

- Bueno a nosotros nos dijeron que te iban a dar de alta hoy-

- ¿Es verdad?- preguntó abriendo sus ojos verdes oscuros como platos.

- Pues sí, creo que te encuentras mejor, has mejorado mucho comparado a cómo estabas ayer- dijo la sanadora.

- Eh… disculpen… tengo que hablar con mi hija- dijo el señor Novac mientras su hija lo miraba extrañada, pero luego entendió todo.

- En ese caso te esperamos en la sala de Visitas, ¿es en la última planta, cierto?- preguntó la señora Novac dirigiéndose a la sanadora.

- Sí, así es- respondió.

- Vamos chicos- dijo la madre.

Todos los integrantes de la familia Novac salieron de la habitación en fila india, excepto el padre y la hija mayor, quien miró cómo se cerraba la puerta detrás de Dimitri.

La madre y los hijos se dirigieron al elevador y esperaron a que llegara a la planta 4. Cuando la puerta se abrió salieron un mago y un sanador, acto seguido los Novac entraron en el ascensor y la señora Novac presionó el último botoncito.

Entonces la puerta se cerró y Tatiana vio su reflejo en la puerta del elevador mientras éste subía a una velocidad increíble. Segundos más tarde la puerta se abría y cuando lo hizo una luz cegó a la chica por momentos. Después de colocar una mano al frente salió del ascensor con cuidado mientras sus hermanos la seguían. Poco a poco se fue acostumbrado a la luminosidad de la habitación y se dio cuenta de que la luz que la había cegado era la luz del mediodía que entraba por las altas ventanas de ese piso. También se percató de que esa planta era más alta que las demás, la altura del piso al techo debía de ser unos cuatro metros, el piso de mármol estaba reluciente, las ventanas estaban adornadas por blancas cortinas, y había sillas y mesas por todos lados. Al final de la habitación se encontraba la cafetería, pequeña, pero abastecedora.

La familia se acercó a una mesa que estaba próxima a una de las ventanas, y Dimitri y su madre dejaron a los chicos para ir a buscar unas tazas de té. Los chicos se sentaron en silencio. Nadie tenía ganas de hablar. Svetlana observaba muy interesada la ventana que se encontraba del otro lado de la mesa, Mark se encontraba hipnotizado por el abanico que colgaba unos metros más arriba de sus cabezas, Tatiana parecía absorta en sus pensamientos y Jo era la única que miraba a sus hermanos mayores esperando que alguien comenzara con el diálogo.

- Estoy triste por Kathy- dijo la chiquilla rompiendo el silencio, sus hermanos la miraron medio extrañados.

- ¿Por qué dices eso, Jo?- cuestionó Tatiana seria.

- Es que… es que tengo miedo de que alguien más le haga daño- respondió en voz muy baja, audible sólo para sus hermanos.

- Pero si nadie le hará daño- dijo Svetlana.

- Si, ¿pero si vuelven y la atacan, otra vez?- preguntó con los ojos vidriosos.

- Hey, no lo harán, te lo aseguro, no creo que ellos se quieran enfrentar con varios integrantes de la familia Novac- respondió su hermana mayor con una sonrisa y abrazando a la enana.

- Si, nosotros no lo permitiremos- habló Mark por primera vez.

- Por algo nos apellidamos Novac- comentó Svetlana mientras ella y Mark se acercaban para dar un abrazo grupal y fraternal.

- ¿Bebidas?- preguntó Dimitri con los refrescos en una bandeja, los hermanos dejaron de abrazarse para tomar sus vasos.

- Ya llega tu padre y Katherina- comentó la señora Novac haciendo que todos voltearan la cabeza.

En esos momentos se acercaban a ellos el señor Novac y su hija, que ya tenía puesta ropa de salir. Sus caras no mostraban ningún indicio de pelea, pero sí de llanto. A lo mejor su padre hizo preguntas a Katherina acerca de lo sucedido la noche anterior y ella no tuvo más remedio que contestarle, y Tatiana estaba más que segura que su hermana rompió en llanto al recordar tan espantoso momento. Ella sabía que Katherina era una chica muy valiente, pero el ver morir tanta gente sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo, supuso que la había afectado y el recordar y contar con sus palabras todo lo sucedido, había derrumbado a cualquiera.

Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, Tatiana le sonrió fraternalmente, diciéndole que contaba con ella, a lo que su hermana le devolvió la sonrisa en señal de agradecimiento.

- ¿Listos?- preguntó su padre.

- Sí, ya terminamos-

- Entonces, nos vamos porque se está haciendo tarde y debo de ir al Ministerio-

- Cierto- recordó Tatiana.

Se pararon de sus asientos y salieron en fila india. Subieron al elevador y llegaron a la planta baja. Cruzaron la recepción y salieron por la puerta oxidada. Al salir escucharon de nuevo el ruido de carros, el bullicio de gente, algunos cláxones y se percibió el olor pestilente que emanaba el basurero que estaba por allí cerca.

- Nos vemos en la noche, querida- le dijo a su esposa el señor Novac y luego le dio un beso- hasta pronto, chicos y ya saben cómo portarse- les guiñó un ojo y se desapareció.

- Dimitri, ¿podrías hacer la Aparición Conjunta? Es que debo de sostener a Jo para que no se pierda en el camino- preguntó su madre.

- Claro- dijo su hijo.

Todos se agarraron del brazo de su vecino y cerraron los ojos. Entonces Tatiana sintió como si halaran hacia delante y luego como si pasara por un tubo muy estrecho, sentía que se quedaba sin oxígeno y le estaba doliendo la cabeza, pero antes de que se desmayara esta sensación desapareció tan rápido como apareció.

**Esto es todo, espero que haya sido suficiente para complacerlos…**

**Muchas gracias a todos por sus bellos reviews: UsagiPotter (muchas gracias chica, me animas a seguir), MoonLovegood14 (ahora la que se sonrojó fui yo XD), Dandara (grax chica!... una pareja parecida a R/Hr), maraclarita (espero q te haya gustado este cap tanto como a mí, y ahora voy a poner lo ultimo de cada cap al principio de un nuevo cap), Ari de Black (espero q t haya despejado la duda, la chica tiene la misma edad q yo: 14 añitos).**

**Nos vemos pronto, espero q antes del próximo jueves.**

**Besos y abrazos a todos!! missyumikov!!**

**9/Nov./2006**


	4. De vuelta a Hogwarts

**Holassssss!! Si, si ya sé, me demoré demasiado, verdad?? Bueno, pero es más largo que los demás, no lo pueden negar… Así que la espera, es bien recompensada, a que no?? XDD **

**Ah, se me olvidaba, Paola aquí aparece tu personaje (Susan Duff) para que te des cuenta cuando lo leas, sí chica esa eres tú, son igualitas!! **

**Disfrútenlo como yo lo disfruté (no sean mal pensads XD) que este cap es más revelador y abierto que los demás… **

**Frases en ruso que aparecerán: Ty menya ponimayesh?- ¿Me entiendes?... Horosho-Bien… **

**n/a: significa lo que pienso. Pero tranquils que no va a aparecer mucho.**

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes le pertenece a la escritora inglesa que cautivó a todos con sus libros: J. K. Rowling, excepto ciertos personajes que fueron creados por mí. También el Warner Brothers tiene sus derechos. XD**

**ESPERO QUE HAYAN LEÍDO LO DE ARRIBA, QUE EXPLICA VARIAS COSAS… espero que no haya sonado o parecido desesperante XD**

**Capítulo 4: De vuelta a Hogwarts.**

Ya había pasado una semana desde las siete muertes y la mayoría de las personas había vuelto con su vida cotidiana, excepto Katherina que estaba sedentaria y no le gustaba salir, ni siquiera ver su varita, por lo que toda su familia se preocupó. Grigori Novac decidió llevarla devuelta al Hospital y que se quedara ahí por un rato. Y así fue, los medimagos decidieron internarla por dos semanas, así que Katherina no iría a despedirse de sus hermanas en la estación. Esto afectó mucho a su familia, pero ellos seguían unidos e iban a visitarla todos los días y se dieron cuenta que al cabo de cinco días, la hermana mayor ya podía ver de nuevo su varita y realizar hechizos.

Todo transcurría bien y a Tatiana le agradaba mucho porque era mejor tener algo de qué conversar en la cena que estar deprimidos y alejados. También quiso averiguar cómo le iba a Lily y Susan, ya que se había ido una semana y no tenía noticias de ninguna de sus dos mejores amigas. Esto no le preocupó porque pensó que las muertes habían llegado a sus oídos y, a lo mejor, se habían olvidado de mantenerse en contacto. Pero Tatiana decidió dar el primer paso y les envió a cada una, una carta en donde les contaba que se encontraba bien al igual que toda su familia, que se había enterado de las muertes y que su hermana se estaba mejorando, y que el regreso a Hogwarts se acercaba. Ellas le enviaron respuestas diciendo que estaban bien y a sus familias no les había pasado nada, pero no se habían comunicado antes porque sus familias decidieron que no era seguro mandar cartas, pero aparte de eso estaban emocionadas con la vuelta a Hogwarts, uno de los pocos lugares seguros.

El sólo hecho de recordar Hogwarts hacía que Tatiana esbozara una radiante sonrisa. Hogwarts era el mejor colegio del mundo, según ella, y lo consideraba su segundo hogar. Era un maravilloso colegio para cualquiera que pisara sus terrenos. Todavía recordaba el primer día de clases, ella había oído mencionar el nombre de aquel colegio antes porque sus hermanos mayores asistían ahí. Pero después de pasar por la valla que separaba el mundo muggle del mágico, de subir al tren escarlata y admirar el paisaje, y de dar el paseo por el lago con un semigigante, quedó más asombrada al ver el imponente y majestuoso castillo que se encontraba frente a ella. Al entrar no podía cerrar la boca de lo tan maravillada que estaba y fue ahí donde se dio cuenta que alguien la observaba, al voltearse se encontró con un chico pelinegro y dueño de unos bellísimos ojos azules, ella se sonrojó y se acordó que él era el mismo que, en el tren, la había ayudado con su equipaje y la había observado desde que entró a la estación de la mano de sus padres.

Aquel chico era nada más y nada menos que Sirius Black, un sangre limpia que, a diferencia de los de Slytherin no se andaba pavoneando ni publicando por los pasillos qué tan "limpia" era su sangre. No, él era distinto y divertido, tenía una hermosa sonrisa y era atento con las chicas, además iba por todos lados con otros dos chicos y una "rata", ellos eran James Potter, Remus Lupin y el desapercibido de Peter Pettigrew. Pero Tatiana, desde el principio, lo vio siempre como un chico y nada más, en esos tiempos recordaba que los chicos no le llamaban la atención al igual que Lily, quien la conoció en el tren y se hicieron amigas después de que Tatiana la defendiera de unos chicos de tercero de Slytherin que la insultaban diciéndole "sangre sucia", a Tatiana eso no le importaba en absoluto, a ella sólo le interesaba que tan grande era el corazón de aquella persona y Lily, además de simpática, era un chica amable, pelirroja, inteligente y solidaria, era alguien de admirar. Y Susan, ella era su amiga desde que tenía conocimiento, compartían muchas en común, era divertida, honesta, fiel, inteligente, de gran corazón, a disposición de los demás, activa, pero no hiperactiva, una amiga en todo momento aunque necia, a veces, pero buena persona. Tatiana sabía que el padre de su mejor amiga era un muggle y su madre una bruja, por lo que ella era una mestiza.

Al poco tiempo, Lily conoció a Susan quien era una Hufflepuff a diferencia de ellas dos, pero las tres se convirtieron en grandes amigas antes de que terminaran su primer año en Hogwarts.

Por eso, Tatiana le tenía mucho cariño a Hogwarts porque era el lugar donde Susan y ella habían conocido a Lily y a los Merodeadores. James era un gran chico, enamorado de Lily desde el primer día que la vio en el vagón junto con Tatiana, jugaba al Quidditch, y era buscador, un poco rebelde, pero valiente, rompecorazones, pero fiel a una sola persona, sangre limpia, pero humilde, y gran amigo. Remus era muy inteligente, la única cabeza pensante cuando los otros dos planeaban una broma, un poco tímido con las chicas, pero a servicio de los demás, fiel a sus amigos y a las normas del colegio, y el mejor estudiante de su curso junto con Lily. Sirius, sin él las bromas de James no serían del todo completas, era un jugador en potencia, aunque decidió no entrar al Quidditch porque le restaba tiempo para salir con las chicas, considerado el papi #1 de su curso, era de lo más guapo para todo el Hogwarts femenino, un caballero con estilo, audaz en todo momento, elegante y valiente.

Si ese era Sirius Black, aunque a Tatiana no le agradó mucho después que lo conoció en la estación; ella y Lily tenía el mismo punto de vista respecto a Black y Potter, unos engreídos, arrogantes, infantiles, "pesados" (n/a: lo cual dudo XDD), ególatras, rompecorazones (n/a: no me lo pueden negar XD), pero por más que les doliera admitirlo, los chicos eran inteligentes, pero sobretodo, astutos.

No había día, o más bien, minuto en que James Potter no intentara, por algún modo, pedirle una cita a Lily Evans. ¿Y cuál era la respuesta de la bella chica pelirroja? "Vete a volar, Potter"; "No molestes"; "Hoy estoy de mal humor, así que ni lo intentes"; "Existen miles de chicas en el colegio, ¡pídeselo a otra!"; "Por favor, hoy no"; "Un día, ¡sólo pido que no me pidas una cita por un día!"; "Ni en tus sueños"; "Primero muero cercenada antes de salir contigo"; "Ahógate"; "Hazle un favor a la humanidad y déjame en paz". Estas eran algunas de las respuestas que ella le decía, pero el chico pelinegro, con lentes, no se daba por vencido fácilmente. Él seguía intentándolo todos los días, pero desde Noviembre, James se había estado alejando de ella. Tatiana lo había notado, aunque él buscador más guapo todavía miraba a la pelirroja cuando se cruzaban por algún pasillo. Ya no se pasaba todas las clases embelesado mirándola, de vez en cuando lo hacía pero no como antes. Y Lily, más que ninguna persona, lo había notado, pero en vez de parecer feliz porque James ya no la "molestaba", estaba más distraída en las clases y, fulminaba con su mirada al club de admiradoras del chico cada vez que éste pasaba a lado de ella.

Ahora, según el criterio de Tatiana y Susan, parecía que Lily trataba de espiar a James, era totalmente irónico. Pero Tatiana sabía que, cuando estaban comiendo en el Gran Comedor, Lily buscaba con la mirada al chico dueño de un cabello azabache indomable y le echaba miradas furtivas, pero éste ni siquiera se indignaba en voltear a verla. Tatiana y Susan cruzaban miradas de asombro, porque ahora era Lily quien andaba espiando a James a escondidas, pero sobretodo miradas de culpabilidad, porque ellas sabían que el chico la ignoraba porque era un plan que él mismo les había comentado estando a solas en la Sala de los Menesteres el día de Halloween.

**Flash Back…**

Eran medianoche, y en el Gran Comedor se oía música, risas y algunas calabazas explotando y dejando caer confeti sobre la cabeza de los asistentes.

Todos los alumnos se la estaban pasando de maravilla porque era Halloween. Había disfraces de todas las formas, tamaños y colores. Mucha variedad. Algunos raídos, otros provocativos, pero era una fiesta de adolescentes, ¿qué más se podría esperar?

En ese momento los Magos de Avebury estaban en la tarima, por lo que todos se pararon y fueron a la pista de baile. Todos menos tres personas. James aprovechó el gran bullicio y la muchedumbre para sacar de entre ellos a Tatiana y a Susan. Las chicas lo miraban un tanto enfadadas porque habían sido interrumpidas estando bailando con sus respectivas parejas.

- Ahora regresan, no se preocupen- dijo James a los acompañantes de las chicas con una sonrisa denotando confianza. Los muchachos sólo asintieron y James se llevó, con gran rapidez, a las dos chicas.

- ¿A dónde vamos, si es que se puede saber?- preguntó Susan quien llevaba puesto un disfraz de hada de color lila con alas, que le quedaba muy bonito y el pelo en un moño que dejaba caer algunos mechones a los lados.- Porque ni siquiera tomaste la molestia de preguntarnos si podíamos salir del baile contigo- dijo medio enfadada.

- No se preocupen, sólo quiero charlar con ustedes sobre algo que me parece muy importante- dijo el chico quien no llevaba ningún disfraz, sólo el uniforme sin corbata y con la túnica desabrochada, lo cual lo hacía ver más rebelde y varonil.

- ¿Qué cosa nos quieres decir?- preguntó Tatiana por primera vez desde que habían salido del Gran Comedor. La chica iba de vampiro, su túnica negra era de color rojo sangre por dentro, lo cual le daba a la chica un aspecto más atrevido, llevaba su pelo ondulado suelto, lápiz labial rojo carmesí y una gargantilla.

- Lo sabrán cuando lleguemos- dijo sin soltarles las manos a las muchachas.

Caminaban por varios pasillos hasta que James se detuvo frente a una pared con un tapiz de Barnabás _el Chiflado_ quien estaba enseñando ballet a un grupo de trolls, lo cual parecía totalmente imposible y absurdo porque ninguno de los trolls podía mantenerse en un solo pie.

- ¿Qué hacemos aquí? No me digas que nos trajiste a presenciar el show más estúpido del momento, porque si es así déjame decirte que te acabas de ganar mi reconocimiento- dijo sarcásticamente Tatiana.

- No, no fue por eso- dijo con una sonrisa James, la cual hubiera derretido a cualquiera- pero tienes buen sentido del humor, Novac.

- Gracias, tuve una gran influencia en mi vida- dijo la chica sonriendo a su vez Susan.

Mientras, James pasaba por al frente del tapiz con los ojos cerrados, y las chicas intercambiaban miradas de preocupación y sorpresa. De pronto, frente a ellas se materializó una puerta y cuando James paró, abrió los ojos, y sonrió satisfecho.

- Vengan, pasen, primero las damas, o en este caso las brujas- dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Las chicas lo fulminaron con la mirada y entraron a la habitación, seguidas de James. La habitación era cómoda y cálida, había una chimenea al final con unos sillones y butacas. Los chicos avanzaron, pero Tatiana y Susan no podía estar más asombradas en toda su corta vida.

- ¿Cómo rayos entramos aquí?- cuestionó Tatiana con asombro en su tono de voz.

- ¿Qué es este lugar?- preguntó una atónita Susan.

- Este lugar, mis bellas compañeras, es la Sala de los Menesteres- dijo James con encanto mientras se sentaba en una butaca roja frente a la enorme chimenea- es una habitación encantada que es perfecta para cualquier necesidad. Sólo tienes que pararte frente al tapiz y dar tres vueltas con los ojos cerrados deseando con todo tu ser, el lugar en el que deseas entrar. Sirve para estudiar, tomarse unos cinco, charlar tranquilamente, planear alguna broma, practicar hechizos, esconder objetos, en fin para todo lo que uno necesite, de ahí el nombre.- las chicas tomaron asiento.

- Potter de verdad que eres genial- dijo con una sonrisa Tatiana.- ¿Cuándo lo descubriste?

- Después les cuento, ahora tengo que contarles algo muy importante- dijo inclinándose hacia delante para ver mejor a las chicas.

- Dinos- alentó Susan quien ya había bajado de la luna.

- Bueno…- comenzó- desde hace tiempo he venido planeando algo- hizo una pausa, se notaba nervioso- ustedes saben muy bien que Lily no me soporta ni en pintura, y bueno… pues se me ha ocurrido una idea- exhaló- ¿qué tal si dejo de perseguir a Lily para ver si ella me hace caso?- esperó para ver si alguna de ellas habría la boca, pero las chicas se habían quedado mudas- Lo sé, es un poco incoherente, pero pienso que sería mej…

- ¡Por Merlín, James! ¡Pero qué gran idea!- exclamó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja Susan.

- ¿Les parece? ¿Creen que así me va a hacer caso? Porque lo que menos quiero es alejarla…- decía James, pero fue interrumpido por otra voz femenina.

- ¿Alejarla? ¡Qué va! Estoy más que segura que tu plan funcionará- comentó muy segura Tatiana- y si no funciona nosotras te ayudaremos, ¿vale?

- Vale- respondió el chico con lentes.

- Si, ya verás que Lily se dará cuenta- aportó Susan emocionada.

- Nosotras te mantendremos bien informado- dijo Tatiana llena de felicidad.

**Fin del Flash Back…**

Tatiana sonrió al recordar aquel día, Susan y ella sabían que el plan funcionaba a la perfección, ya que Lily había caído en el anzuelo. Pero por más que lo pensaba y lo pensaba, no tenía ningún sentimiento de remordimiento porque sabía que había actuado bien aunque no de la forma correcta. Pero algo en el fondo de su corazón le decía que Lily y James estaban hechos el uno para el otro desde que fueron concebidos, a lo mejor estaba exagerando, pero de que eran su media naranja, no había duda alguna.

Se paró de su cama, faltaba media hora para que el expreso de Hogwarts partiera, y no había hecho su equipaje. Su hermana ya debía de estar lista, y desayunando, pero ella se había pasado toda la mañana recordando cómo era Hogwarts y lo que significaba para ella. Dio un bostezo y dijo con pereza:

- _¡Bauleo!_- de inmediato todas sus pertenencias se levantaron y volaron con cuidado hacia su baúl- Simplemente perfecto- comentó alegre la chica mientras se agachaba y cerraba el baúl.

- ¿Aprovechando que estás en una casa de magos para hacer magia?- preguntó divertido Dimitri quien ahora estaba apoyado en la puerta del cuarto de sus hermanas.

- Estoy tarde, sólo es eso- dijo con una sonrisa su hermana menor quien ahora estaba junto a él- ¿Bajamos?

- Vamos- dijo mientras se encaminaba hacia las escaleras.- Ya todos deberían de estar listos, pero como se nos es tarde tendríamos que hacer Aparición Conjunta.

A Tatiana le dio escalofríos el sólo hecho de saber que tendrían que aparecerse.

Cuando llegó a la sala familiar todos estaban allí, esperándola.

- Falta un cuarto para las once- dijo el señor Novac consultando su reloj de muñeca.

- ¿Vamos todos?- preguntó Tatiana.

- No, yo me voy a quedar con Mark y Jo para que así no se demoren- dijo su madre.

- Está bien- contestó su hija.

Tardaron cinco minutos en despedirse, ya que Jo lloraba porque sus dos hermanas más queridas se iban por varios meses. Al final lograron convencerla de soltar el cuello de Svetlana, pero después se arrimó a la pierna izquierda de Tatiana, pero ésta logró separar los brazos de su pequeña hermana y después de hablarle con dulzura, logró hacerla desistir. Mark fue un poco menos infantil, pero antes de que Tatiana estuviera a punto de aplicarle un _silencius_ porque no dejaba de hacer preguntas, su madre le dio un chocolate, la perdición del niño.

Se colocaron en medio de la sala y se agarraron de los brazos de su vecino. Segundos después Tatiana se dio cuenta que habían abandonado su cálida sala familiar para encontrarse en un callejón maloliente que daba al frente de la estación de King's Cross. Miraron a su alrededor y después de comprobar que no se encontraba ningún muggle cerca, los cuatro integrantes de la familia Novac, salieron del pestilente callejón, cruzaron la concurrida calle e ingresaron a la estación.

Sólo faltaban tres minutos para que el tren escarlata de Hogwarts diera su último llamado y partiera rumbo al castillo en Escocia.

Grigori, Dimitri, Tatiana y Svetlana pasaron por la barrera mágica y entraron al andén 9 ¾ cuando la mayoría de los estudiantes habían abordado. Se escuchaba indicaciones e instrucciones de último minuto que las desesperadas madres les decían a sus hijos los cuales estaban avergonzados o cansados de la extremada preocupación materna. Había besos de despedida, saludos con la mano, promesas rápidas como "Te escribiré apenas llegue", aventones de paquetes o animales.

El padre de las chicas les dio un beso y les recomendó portarse bien, porque eran tiempos muy difíciles y lo que menos quería era que algún hijo de mortífago quisiera descargar su rabia interna con sus seres más amados. Las chicas sólo asintieron y Svetlana se despidió de su hermano mayor, en ese momento de despedida el señor Novac le dijo algo a su hija:

- Y tu, jovencita, espero que no hagas bromas, por lo menos no este año, _Ty menya ponimayesh?_- preguntó su padre serio.

- _Horosho_- respondió su hija.

Después de despedirse de Dimitri abordaron el tren. Svetlana se encaminó al vagón donde estaban sus amigas de su curso, mientras que Tatiana emprendió el recorrido a "su" vagón, pero mucho antes de que diera con él, una persona se le atravesó en su camino, cerrándole el paso.

- ¿Cómo has pasado las vacaciones, Tat?- preguntó con una sonrisa pícara Sirius.

- Jo, jo, creo que se te ha zafado más tornillos de lo habitual, Black- respondió la chica haciendo énfasis en el apellido de Sirius, quien sólo se limitó a sonreír.

- ¿Ahora no te puedo llamar así?- preguntó.

- ¿Acaso no sabes que mis amigos sólo me pueden llamar así?- respondió ella acercándose ligeramente al rostro de él.

- ¿Sabes que es de mala educación responder con otra pregunta?- dijo él, también aproximándose, pero de manera voluntaria, claro.

- ¿Y quién eres tú para decirme lo que está bien o mal?- ahora Tatiana estaba a centímetros de él.

- La persona que más te quiere en este mundo y en el otro- al decir esto, la chica se quedó muda de la impresión, Sirius se iba acercando, estaba a milímetros del contacto de los labios de ella. Fue ahí cuando la alarma de Tatiana se encendió y se separó lo más que pudo de él.

- Permiso, Black- pidió con la cabeza gacha porque estaba de lo más roja.

Sirius se asombró de la repentina cortesía de la muchacha y del alejamiento de ella. Pero no insistió y la dejó pasar. Ella pasó por su lado, todavía cabizbaja y sólo se atrevió a alzarla cuando el chico iba lejos. Parpadeó asombrada de lo que acababa de suceder y luego de sacudir su cabeza levemente reanudó su travesía. Estaba tan despistada que si no fuera porque Lily salió del vagón, probablemente Tatiana hubiera seguido su camino hasta salir del tren. La pelinegra volteó medio confundida cuando oyó su nombre y sonrió al darse cuenta que era su amiga, dio media vuelta y entró al vagón cerrando la puerta tras ella.

- ¿Por qué ibas tan desorientada?- preguntó la pelirroja a su amiga con una sonrisa. Susan las miró extrañadas.

- ¿En qué estabas pensado Tatiana Novac?- interrogó alegre Susan entornando sus bellos ojos miel- o debería decir, ¿en _quién_ estabas pensando que te dejó más distraída de lo normal?

- Ja-ja-ja- respondió Tatiana- en nadie…- mintió, pero el pequeño rubor que se le había formado en las mejillas, la delató olímpicamente.

- Pues _nadie_ es alguien muy especial para dejar que te distrajera- aseguró Susan, Tatiana estaba a punto de protestar y decirle que todo era mentira cuando alguien la interrumpió.

- ¡Ajá!- dijo triunfante Lily- no me digas que era Black… ¡Veela picarona!- agregó al ver que la chica trataba de evitar sus inquisidores ojos verde esmeralda, y a la vez hundía su cabeza avergonzada de que la hubieran descubierto.

- ¡Por todos los magos y brujas!- gritó la castaña amiga con sus ojos abiertos al máximo. Y después de intercambiar una mirada de triunfo con Lily, ambas sonrieron alegres de haber descubierto el primer signo de bochorno que sentía Tatiana cuando lo gustaba un chico, lo cual, hasta ahora, había sucedido solo dos veces.

Las chicas decidieron que ya había molestado mucha a su amiga por lo que decidieron de cambiar el tema para que después Tatiana no se disgustara con ellas.

- ¿Cómo la pasaste?- preguntó Lily, Tatiana la miró a los ojos y supo que su amiga no se refería qué tan divertidas fueron sus vacaciones, sino emocionalmente.

- Bueno, me sentí un poco… impotente…- suspiró- sentí que no pude hacer nada para evitar toda esa tragedia, que aconteció tan cerca de mí…- su vista se le estaba nublando de las lágrimas que se le formaban, cerró los ojos y ellas fueron bajando despacio sobre su rostro; sus amigas se acercaron y se pusieron a cada lado de su amiga y la abrazaron fraternalmente.

Pero aún así siguió.- Lily, tú estabas conmigo la última vez que nos vimos, ¿recuerdas? Cuando iba caminando a mi casa sentí un mal presentimiento y me encontré con todo eso… tanta gente… Merlín… ¿qué le pasa a la gente de hoy? Mi primera preocupación fue mi familia, mis seres más queridos. Al saber lo que le había pasado a Katherina tuve que ser fuerte frente a mis padres, pero cuando estaba en mi cama, lloré como nunca- más lágrimas salieron de sus hermosos ojos grises- no podía creer que hubiera magos tan malvados, tan… dóciles, porque lo que hace "ese" no es más domarlos para que sigan sus órdenes y ellos se dejan dominar tan fácilmente, no tienen conciencia sobre lo que es quitar la vida a alguien. Yo nunca podría matar, nunca- sentenció con decisión en su voz.

- Tat, sentimos haberte molestado hace un momento- dijo suavemente Lily después de una pausa.

- No quisimos avergonzarte o algo por el estilo- aclaró Susan con arrepentimiento en su voz.- Lamento lo de tu hermana, sabes que cuentas con nosotras para lo que sea, ¿vale?

- Vale- respondió más alegre Tatiana.

- Si, para lo que sea, incluso las tareas- aseguró Lily.

- Bueno, esa es una oferta que no puedo rechazar por nada del mundo- dijo con una sonrisa Tatiana. Mientras sus demás amigas reían con ella.

Ya se habían colocado sus túnicas cuando el tren empezó a reducir la velocidad, las chicas agarraron sus respectivos baúles y esperaron a que el tren parara. Cuando lo hizo, abrieron la puerta de su vagón y salieron al pasillo lo más rápido posible porque pronto se iba a llenar de alumnos. Aún así demoraron en salir del tren y cuando lo hicieron, se encontraron con el viento frío del norte por lo que se abrigaron más.

Oyeron a lo lejos una voz conocida que se hacía escuchar a pesar de la ventisca. Trataron de levantar la vista para poder seguir caminando y cuando lo hicieron divisaron, cerca de ahí una gran figura, al pasar por su lado, saludaron a Hagrid, el guardabosque, quien iba con su gran abrigo de piel y les devolvió el saludo con una pequeña sonrisa. Las chicas se apresuraron por entrar a la estación, apretujadas, avanzaban con pequeños pasos hasta que dieron con la calle.

Estando ahí, esperaron un carruaje sin caballo que cada año llevaba a los alumnos que no eran de primer curso. Entraron en un coche y, sin que se dieran cuenta hasta que era muy tarde, cuatro chicos se colaron para entrar con ellas. Ninguna tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, ya que después de lleno, uno de ellos cerró la portezuela apenas que entró y los carruajes empezaron a andar hacia el castillo.

Ellas se habían quedado mudas, pero de la impresión y la sagacidad de ellos. Al lado de la puerta estaba James Potter quien, por primera vez, no estaba concentrado en ver a Lily, sino miraba hipnotizado el paisaje que veía a través de la ventanilla. A su lado, Sirius Black, no había levantado la cabeza desde que entró; a su lado Remus Lupin quien parecía sumamente interesado en sus manos. Y, bien escondido, se encontraba Peter Pettigrew, que a no ser porque estornudó, las chicas no habrían dado cuenta de su presencia.

Al llegar al castillo, el carruaje paró y James abrió la puerta, salió del coche sosteniendo la puerta para las chicas. Estas no se dieron cuenta de su intachable cortesía, por lo que hubo un momento en que nadie dijo o hizo nada. Fue hasta que la voz del Gryffindor las llamó:

- Piensan salir o no?- preguntó asomando su cabeza.

Ellas reaccionaron al instante y fueron saliendo una a una, cada una dando las gracias por su caballerosidad. Lily fue la última en salir, pero a diferencia de sus amigas no le dio las gracias ni lo miró. James esbozó una diminuta sonrisa cuando la chica entraba al castillo.

Después del banquete de bienvenida y de las buenas noches del director. Los alumnos se levantaron de sus asientos dispuestos a llegar a su confortable cama e ir a dormir. Poco a poco fueron saliendo del Gran Comedor guiados por los prefectos de su casa. Los Gryffindor hicieron su recorrido hacia su respectiva torre mientras que los Ravenclaw a la suya. Slytherin se dirigió a las mazmorras y Hufflepuff cerca de las cocinas.

Luego de que dieran la contraseña, los alumnos fueron pasando por el agujero que se había formado al abrirse el retrato de la Señora Gorda. Tatiana y Lily subieron al dormitorio que compartían y después de cerrar la puerta tras ellas, se dieron cuenta que como todos los años sus pertenencias habían llegado antes que ellas.

Ninguna tuvo ganas de hablar por lo que se cambiaron de ropa y entraron a su cálida cama. Antes, se desearon las buenas noches y cada una cerró las cortinas de su cama.

Había pasado más de dos horas y Tatiana todavía no podía conciliar el sueño. Algo le había robado el sueño por varias horas: Sirius Black. El encuentro tan cercano con él, no la dejaba dormir. Apenas que cerraba sus ojos, lo primero que veía era cuando el estaba a centímetros de sus labios; sacudió la cabeza ante aquel recuerdo y luego abrió los ojos.

"_La persona que más te quiere en este mundo y en el otro"_ repitió la chica con un dedo rozando sus labios. Sonrió, _Black le dice eso a la mitad de las chicas en Hogwarts_ pensó.

- No pienso caer en su trampa- juró en voz baja y cerró los ojos dejando caer una gruesa lágrima que rodó por su rostro hasta desaparecer en su pelo.

**Holass!! A que no está largo?? 22 páginas de Word con mucho amor!!**

**La espera es bien merecida XD**

**Este final está medio raro, pero entenderán la posición de Tatiana… cómo me encantó el "encuentro" en el tren XD **

**Acaso pensaban que se iban a besar tan rápido?? Jejeje**

**Pero, por lo menos esta vez espero que subo el cap 5 la próxima semana… El lunes entro a bimestrales (exámenes finales puaj!!) y entenderán que como soy graduanda no puedo darme el lujo de fracasar siendo el último bimestre…**

**Sorry por la demora, y sorry (por adelantado) si no subo el próximo cap la otra semana, pero de que lo van a ver dentro de dos semanas, téngalo por seguro!!**

**Si… la semana del 4 de Dic. no??**

**Bueno muchas gracias a tods por sus bellos reviews: maraclarita (siempre fiel, muchas gracias chica, espero que haya sido de tu agrado este cap 4… aunque como entenderás este comienzo no podía ser el final del cap 3 por no encontrarse relacionados… gracias otra vez!!) Dandara (hola!! XD espero que te haya gustado, prometí que el encuentro en el tren sería bueno, recuerdas?? Y espero que sigas leyendo el fic porque se va a tornar interesante los próximos caps… apenas puedo adelantar algunas cosas, hablamos luego… Espero que estés bien pilada!! XD) UsagiPotter (cómo estás??… ojalá haya sido de tu agrado el cap, y no te preocupes que yo nunca me olvido de mis autores preferidos XD… estoy fiel a "Tan Cerca y a la vez Tan Lejos" cómo me encanta tu fic!!... gracias por leerme, nunca te olvidas de tus fans!! Un beso chica!!)**

**Creo que son todas… en este caso son mujeres**

**Nos vemos luego!!**

**Deséenme suerte en los exámenes…**

**Varios besos y abrazos!! missyumikov!!**

**24/Nov. (Todavía es Noviembre??)/2006**


	5. Comienzo de clases

**Holas, siento mucho haber abandonado el fic por casi un mes Y.Y pero es que la inspiración se había esfumado y no quería escribir cualquier cosa. Me gusta entregar un buen trabajo. **

**Merezco que me abucheen o me tiren tomates jejeje, pero los entiendo. Yo haría lo mismo.**

**Los dejo con este cap, muy bello a mi parecer. Disfrútenlo.**

O **significa cambio de escena.**

**n/a: notas de la autora (en este caso, lo puse en femenino jejeje).**

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes le pertenece a la escritora inglesa que cautivó a todos con sus libros: J. K. Rowling, excepto ciertos personajes que fueron creados por mí. También el Warner Brothers y la editorial Salamandra tienen sus derechos. XD**

**P.D.: FELIZ NAVIDAD Y FELIZ AÑO NUEVO… atrasado, pero lo que cuenta es la intención, no?? XD**

**Capítulo 5: Comienzo de clases.**

"_La persona que más te quiere en este mundo y en el otro"_ repitió la chica con un dedo rozando sus labios. Sonrió, _Black le dice eso a la mitad de las chicas en Hogwarts_ pensó.

- No pienso caer en su trampa- juró en voz baja y cerró los ojos dejando caer una gruesa lágrima que rodó por su rostro hasta desaparecer en su pelo.

O

- Tat…- una voz… una voz lejana.

- Tatiana…- era una voz de mujer y se escucha más cerca.

- ¡Tatiana!- gritó Lily.

- ¿Hum?... ¿Qué? ¡Juro que no fui yo!- exclamó la chica con los ojos abiertos como platos a la cual acababan de despertar. Se había quedado dormida en la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Era un jueves por la noche, y apostaba mil galeones de oro a que había caído a los brazos de Morfeo haciendo la tarea de Pociones.

- Tranquila, no estamos en clases- aseguró su amiga al mismo tiempo que se sentaba en la silla que estaba a lado de la pelinegra- Supongo que te quedaste dormida a causa de la tarea, si no es así prometo hacer tu tarea de Pociones por un mes- agregó con una sonrisa.

- ¡Diablos!- dijo la chica con el ceño fruncido en señal de no querer aceptar que había perdido- A veces odio que me conozcas tan bien, ¿lo sabías?

- ¡Pues, claro!- confirmó la chica mientras su sonrisa se ampliaba más- ya que por lo general, y no quiero ser presumida, salgo yo ganando.

- Si, y he de reconocerlo- concedió su amiga con una ligera sonrisa.

- ¿Quieres que te ayude con la tarea?- preguntó y examinando lo poco que la chica tenía escrito en el pergamino, agregó- Parece que no estás muy concentrada que digamos.

- Es que…- Tatiana dudó en seguir hablando, pero decidió seguir- es que hay algo que no deja de dar vueltas en mi cabeza, y para rematar tuve un sueño, raro según yo- esto último lo dijo con el ceño fruncido y mirando hacia la nada.

- ¿Qué era?- la curiosidad que tenía Lily, le ganó a su parte solidaria y servicial.

- Pues algo relacionado a mi familia- mintió Tatiana- y no quiero hablar sobre ello por temor de que vaya a suceder.

- Ah…- solo pudo decir la joven. La respuesta de su amiga no la convencía del todo, pero no iba a sacarle información esa noche.- ¿Por dónde empezamos? A ver, déjame ver lo que tienes escrito- dijo mientras recibía el pergamino.- Hey, no has redactado siquiera 10 líneas, ¿segura que estás bien?- cuestionó con sus ojos inquisidores.

- Lily- dijo cansinamente Tatiana- toda esta semana he estado preocupada en Katherina- en parte, decía la verdad. La chica no había recibido ninguna carta de parte de sus padres y eso que ella les envió una, quiso creer que la lechuza se había extraviado pero el animal había regresado sin respuesta alguna, lo cual hizo que se preocupara más.

El otro tema que no dejaba de rondar en su cabeza era nada menos que Sirius Black. Cuando se quedó dormida en la Sala Común, estuvo soñando con su encuentro en el tren. Además lo que le había dicho el primogénito de los Black, no paraba de atormentarla por las noches; y en ese sueño, no tardó en hacer su aparición.

"_La persona que más te quiere en este mundo y en el otro"_…

Tatiana trataba de convencerse a si misma que era una pérdida total de tiempo que ella siguiera pensando en ello. Estaba segura que todo se debía a la etapa de la adolescencia, y las hormonas, la rebeldía, la auto identificación, etc., etc., etc. _No es más que eso_ se aseguró a si misma el martes en la madrugada cuando no pudo seguir durmiendo a causa de que la imagen de Sirius aparecía cada vez que cerraba los párpados.

Y parecía que el chico había olvidado su encuentro en el tren con tanta facilidad.

Eso hacía que Tatiana se sintiera extremadamente furiosa cuando él se encontraba cerca y su furia incontrolable se dejaba sentir a flor de piel.

Recordaba que apenas dos días después de la llegada al castillo, Sirius tenía nueva novia. Era Samantha Karris, una linda Hufflepuff, una chica de su mismo curso, rubia y de ojos miel. Buena estudiante, pero no tan inteligente para darse cuenta que llevaba una cola blanca de caballo en su parte trasera desde que salió del Gran Comedor.

Tatiana todavía sonreía al recordar eso, la pobre chica ya había salido de la enfermería, pero cada dos por tres miraba detrás de ella para ver si no se parecía a un centauro.

- No te preocupes de seguro está bien- aseguró su amiga pelirroja con una media sonrisa- Ven, tienes que preocuparte por esta entrega que tienes que presentar mañana.

- ¡Por Circe!- exclamó la chica- ¿cómo piensas que voy a preocuparme por esta tarea, si tengo a la chica domadora de leones?- al ver la cara de incredulidad de su amiga, agregó- Lily, prácticamente el profesor Slughorn lame tus zapatos. Amiga, ¡él come de tu mano!

- Dios santo… no exageres- dijo Lily sonrosada- nada más soy buena en esa materia. Creo que es suerte o algo así.

- ¿Suerte?- cuestionó incrédula su amiga- No, Lily, no es suerte… es un don. Eres todo un prodigio. No cualquiera puede hacer un _Felix Felicis_.- apuntó.

- Creo que lo habré heredado de algún abuelo mío, pero eso no importa ahora.

- Si, tienes razón- razonó Tatiana.

- Vamos a ver…- dijo la chica mientras cogía una libreta y una pluma- tienes que hacer un reporte de la poción revitalizadora, describir el cambio de olor y coloración según la fase lunar, ¿cierto?- Tatiana asintió- pero, por lo que veo no has escrito mucho- confirmó al ver nuevamente el pergamino.

- Vale, no me regañes- pidió Tatiana medio molesta por estar siendo reprimida tantas veces en una noche- Bueno, en la primera fase lunar la poción tenía aspecto de lodo y olor a pantano- dijo haciendo memoria- luego en la siguiente fase se había tornado menos espesa y olía a hierba húmeda, además su color había pasado a un verde grisáceo.

- Vas muy bien.

- Ya en la tercera fase- continuó Tatiana con más confianza y alegría- la poción pasó de verde grisáceo a un intenso ocre y su olor era a bomba fétida.

- Ni que me lo recuerdes. Tuvimos que ponernos pinzas para no desmayarnos.

- Si, lo recuerdo perfectamente- afirmó.- Estando en cuarto menguante, la última fase lunar, cambió a un profundo carmín y olía a sándalo- concluyó mientras terminaba de escribir en el pergamino y al mismo tiempo esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa.

- Trabajo fácil, ¿ves?- preguntó Lily divertida- no te tomó más que media hora- dijo consultando su reloj de pulsera.

- Tienes razón- razonó la chica- y gracias.

- De nada. Ya es tarde, vamos a dormir.

- ¿Y tu reporte? ¿Ya lo hiciste?- indagó Tatiana al tiempo que Lily y ella recogían todos los útiles escolares.

- Si, lo hice estando en casa- aseguró a la vez que metía la pluma y la libreta en la mochila de su amiga- es que no lo dejo para el último momento.

- Wao, que golpe bajo- dijo Tatiana haciéndose la sentida, pero sonreía alegre.

- Jajajaja, no te hagas la inocente.

- Está bien, lo acepto.

Las chicas subieron por las escaleras que conducen a su dormitorio, dejando atrás la vacía Sala Común donde nada más se escuchaba el suave crepitar de las llamas que amenazaban con apagarse esa fría noche.

Lily abrió lentamente la puerta del dormitorio e ingresó, Tatiana la siguió. Ambas, sigilosamente, acomodaron los útiles cerca de sus mochilas. Luego, Lily agarró su pijama y cruzó la habitación para encerrarse en el cuarto de baño; mientras Tatiana se cambiaba para ponerse la ropa de dormir. A los pocos minutos, salió Lily con su pijama de dos piezas y se acostó en su cama. Le deseó las buenas noches a su amiga en voz baja y cerró las cortinas. Tatiana, entró a su cama con su pijama de una pieza y cerró las cortinas para que los tenues rayos de luna no ingresaran.

O

Los cálidos, pero molestos rayos del astro sol traspasaban con éxito las cortinas de Tatiana. La chica fruncía ligeramente el ceño en señal de no querer aceptar que ya había amanecido, pero tuvo que rendirse porque los pájaros cantores estaban dispuestos a hacerse escuchar. Un tanto molesta, descorrió las cortinas y se sentó en el borde de su cama dando un vistazo al dormitorio. Dos chicas seguían plácidamente dormidas y Tatiana tuvo ganas de tirarles un cubo de agua helada, pero desistió. Lily estaba en el cuarto de baño, Helen Delbert se abrochaba la túnica para luego coger su mochila y salir de la habitación, pero antes saludó a la chica pelinegra que se incorporaba de su cama.

La puerta de baño se abrió minutos después de que Helen saliera, y lo primero que se vio fue una oscura pero larga cabellera pelirroja, que dio paso al rostro de Lily Evans quien estaba con la cabeza ligeramente gacha porque se abrochaba los botones de la túnica.

- Buenos días- dijo Tatiana quien cogía su ropa y su toalla, y se dirigía al cuarto de baño.

- Buenos días, bella durmiente- dijo una graciosa Lily- ya era hora de que despertaras- agregó con una sonrisa.

Tatiana la fulminó con la mirada, pero Lily no se dio cuenta, por lo que cerró la puerta de baño tras de sí.

Mientras Tatiana se arreglaba, Lily terminaba de vestirse. Se sentó en el borde de su cama y se inclinó para ponerse los zapatos. Luego, se incorporó de la cama, quitando cualquier arruga de su vestimenta y arregló su cama. Aunque los elfos domésticos se encargaban de los cuartos, Lily no podía dejar su cama sin arreglar antes de bajar. Tal vez era por costumbre y educación, pero también era porque no quería darle más trabajo a los elfos. _Ellos tienen suficiente con hacer la comida de todos los días, por qué darles más quehaceres_ pensó en su segundo año.

La segunda vez que la puerta de baño se abrió, Tatiana se encontró con que las dos chicas restantes habían despertado, y Lily se encontraba de pie frente al único espejo de cuerpo completo que había en el dormitorio.

La chica pelinegra cruzó la habitación hasta llegar a su cama, se agachó y ató los cordones de su zapato. Después, agarró su reporte de Pociones y lo puso en su mochila con cuidado, la cerró y se incorporó. Se pasó la varita por el pelo, y quedó perfectamente peinada con sus ondas definidas, guardó su varita en su mochila y junto a Lily, salió del dormitorio.

Al salir de la Sala Común se encontraron con Susan, y las tres chicas emprendieron su travesía hasta el Gran Comedor. Apenas que las grandes puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron, se encontraron con un panorama casi habitual.

La comida, de lo que se suponía que era el desayuno, había sido embrujada, convirtiéndose en comida asesina. Era como si cada alimento tuviese vida propia y atacaban a los pobres estudiantes quienes intentaban, en vano, protegerse contra sus ataques.

Las chicas no pudieron evitar reírse de semejante espectáculo. Era, en definitiva, otra exitosa broma de los Merodeadores.

Pero sus risas cesaron cuando varias tostadas se acercaban peligrosamente a ellas. Lily se percató de ello y sacó rápidamente su varita:

- _Immobilus_- dijo. Las tostadas cayeron. Tatiana sonreía, pero su cara cambió cuando vio que _Peebes_, el portegeist, estaba unos metros arriba de Lily con una jarra de jugo de calabaza; apuntó y dijo:

- _Glacius_- y el jugo se congeló. Susan, aprovechando la distracción, exclamó:

- _¡Palalingua!_- el portegeist se llevó sus delgados brazos a su garganta, tratando de hablar. Pero no salía nada, porque su lengua se había pegado al paladar.

- Gracias- dijo Lily a Tatiana.

- No hay por qué- dijo la chica- pero creo que es mejor protegernos.

- Tienes razón- concordó Susan.

- _Protectum bullae_- dijo Lily haciendo una esfera alrededor de ellas con su varita. Cuando terminó, una enorme burbuja las protegía.

Las chicas avanzaron entre las mesas, sin la necesidad de agacharse y esquivar a la comida asesina que en vano trataban de atacar a las chicas. Cuando llegaron a la gran mesa de Gryffindor se sentaron observando detenidamente a los Merodeadores quienes se habían sentado para disfrutar del divertido espectáculo que los alumnos inconscientemente ofrecían.

Los chicos no parecían haberse percatado de la presencia de las chicas, a lo que ellas los fulminaron intensamente con la mirada. Si las miradas matasen, ellos ya estarían tres veces muertos.

Susan suspiró resignada, estaba segura que esa era su 'broma de la semana'. Cuando se trataban de la broma de la semana, los chicos –por más que uno le suplicase, incluso los profesores- no la deshacían. Y por lo general, la broma de la semana iba para todo el alumnado en general. Nadie se escapaba, excepto algunos.

Por si fuera poco, los Merodeadores disfrutaban en grande cada vez que hacían alguna broma de la semana. Porque era la mejor broma y afectaban a todo el castillo. Cada vez que ocurría alguna, ellos buscaban los mejores asientos y gozaban de los efectos producidos por ellos mismos.

- Chicas, creo que perdemos el tiempo aquí sentadas- susurró Susan.

- Si, es la broma de la semana- dijo una resignada Tatiana.

- Ya se me hacía raro que nada 'extraño' ocurriese en toda la semana- aportó Lily.

Se pararon y salieron del Gran Comedor mientras todavía se debatía la lucha de estudiantes vs. comida.

Se dirigieron al patio del sector oeste y se sentaron en una de las bancas a esperar que tocara el timbre.

- ¿Terminaron el reporte de Pociones?- preguntó Susan, rompiendo el silencio.

- Si, ayer lo terminé- dijo Tatiana- con la ayuda de Lily, si no estuviera sentada en el suelo, inventando cosas.

- Si- dijo Lily y soltó una suave risa- yo también lo acabé.

- Bueno, eso es obvio- comentó una graciosa Susan.

- Oh, no empiecen chicas- suplicó Lily.

- Vale, no diremos nada- aseguró Tatiana- pero…- siguió con una pícara sonrisa- podemos preguntarte otra cosa- y miró a Susan de manera cómplice, al parecer la chica entendió el mensaje porque dijo:

- Es verdad…- hizo una pequeña pausa para darle más suspenso al ambiente- ¿qué hay con Mark Gibbons?

- Pues… nada- respondió, al ver la cara de confusión de sus amigas, agregó:- en realidad, no había algo entre nosotros. Sólo me enviaba cartas en las vacaciones.

- Te enviaba?- preguntó Tatiana, aunque ya sabía la respuesta de su amiga.

- Si, en tiempo pasado- aclaró- sabía que quería algo más que mi amistad. Y yo no estaba preparada, así que decidí frenarlo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

- Pero…- decía Susan incrédula- pero si él es un chico guapo, atento, Hufflepuff…

- Hey, no es que tenga nada contra él o contra su casa- la interrumpió Lily- pero no creo que quiera ser su novia. No tenemos muchas cosas en común.

- Tampoco con Potter- dijo entre dientes Tatiana- y estás loca por él- agregó procurando que Lily no la escuchara, pero la pelirroja se dio cuenta.

- ¿Qué dijiste?- indagó su amiga- porque estoy más que segura que escuché 'Potter'.

- Aa…- la había pillado, ahora no tenía escapatoria- esto… lo que dije fue…- pero no sabía que inventar, y su nerviosismo se hacía cada vez más evidente ante los ojos de su amiga.

- Dijo que Potter era un desconsiderado- Susan vino al rescate- por haber hechizado la comida. Ahora tendremos que estar cuatro horas sin probar bocado.

El comentario de Susan había dado efecto. De inmediato, Lily empezó a despotricar contra James porque ella pasaría hambre por culpa de su 'gran' broma.

Cuando parecía que todos los adjetivos negativos habían sido pronunciados por Lily, sonó el timbre.

Susan se dirigió al aula de Adivinación, Lily y Tatiana por su parte fueron derechitas a Transformaciones. Esa clase la compartían con los Ravenclaw.

O

- Que pasen un buen día, jóvenes- dijo la profesora McGonagall sin ningún tipo de alegría en su voz mientras los alumnos salían con los pies arrastrados del aula de clase.

- ¡Por Circe!- exclamó Tatiana- ¡cuatro hojas de pergamino sobre los grandes animagos de la Edad Media! ¿La dejó el marido o qué?- añadió enfurecida.

- jajajajaja- Lily no pudo reprimir la risa, cuando se calmó dijo:- no creo porque, que yo sepa, ella no está casada.

- Pero…- decía su amiga mientras todos los Gryffindor se encaminaban a las mazmorras- pero, ¿cuál es el objeto de dejarnos tanta tarea? A veces pienso que es sólo para amargarnos la vida y no dejarnos disfrutar de los fines de semana.

- ¿No es Transformaciones una de tus materias favoritas?- cuestionó con una sonrisa la pelirroja al mismo tiempo que se recostaba en la pared de piedra.

- ¡Claro que lo es!- se defendió su amiga- junto con Encantamientos y DCAO- agregó, lo que hizo que Lily sonriera divertida- pero pienso que los fines de semana son exclusivamente para descansar después de tanto estrés, ¿no?

- Díselo a ellos- sólo pudo decir Lily encogiéndose de hombros, lo que provocó que Tatiana soltara un bufido.

Después de esperar diez minutos fuera, la puerta de la mazmorra se abrió de golpe, lo que provocó que varios alumnos se sobresaltaran, y salió el profesor Slughorn con una chaqueta estampada cuyos botones amenazaban con salir disparados en cualquier momento, llevaba su sombrero de mago a juego con la chaqueta y un pantalón gris que le quedaba pequeño lo cual dejaba ver sus medias azul marino con barquitos plasmados en ellas. Les sonrió y alegremente dijo:

- Pasen, pasen- e hizo un ademán con la mano como señal- siento mucho la demora- decía mientras caminaba en dirección a su escritorio- pero es que hubo un desastre en la clase anterior y me cogió tiempo limpiar el salón, además debía de preparar el aula para esta clase- añadió con una tonta sonrisa que sus mejillas se inflaran.

- ¿Qué veremos en esta clase, señor?- inquirió un chico de Slytherin.

- Eso es una sorpresa, joven Tyrone- respondió con alegría- y regalaré puntos a la persona que conteste a mis preguntas.

O

- ¡Por todos tus descendientes, Lily!- exclamó con entusiasmo Tatiana- ¡ciento treinta y cinco puntos!- sonrió satisfecha y orgullosa por su amiga- en definitiva has roto cualquier récord. No puedo creerlo. Tan sólo con responder a sus 'preguntas de oro'- esto último lo dijo con sus dedos en forma de comillas.

- No exageres- pidió Lily sonrojada- sólo fue suerte y…- pero se quedó callada. En esos momentos los Merodeadores salían del aula, con algún castigo por cumplir de seguro, y James se dirigía derechito en dirección a la pelirroja, cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca le dijo:

- Felicidades…- dudó en lo próximo que iba a decir- Evans- y se retiró seguido de Sirius quien trató de esquivar la mirada fulminante de Tatiana, a su lado Remus escondido detrás de un libro de animales mágicos y en la cola, Peter.

- Gracias- dijo bajito Lily. El sentirlo tan cerca le produjo un escalofrío, y luego la sensación de su aliento rozando su oído le hizo temblar ligeramente. Pero todo tenía una explicación lógica y racional: el frío de las mazmorras. Sólo eso.

**Que les pareció??**

**Cualquier duda, sugerencia, reclamo jejeje, crítica constructiva o no, me lo hacen saber con un rr, vale??**

**La siguiente actualización será pronto, no se preocupen ;)**

**Muxas gracias a todos/as por su bellos rr: GTAD, maraclarita, Jocelyn, Dandara, SombraGris, ivi's.**

**Cuídense chicos/as.**

**Los quiero un montón a todos/as.**

**Besos y abrazos!! missyumikov!!**

**4/Enero/2007**


	6. Novedades amorosas

**Holass!! Hace tiempo que he tenido mi cap #6 listo, pero mi Internet se cayó y por varios días no pude entrar al fanfiction U.U**

**Pero ya lo arreglaron y aquí les tengo este bello y entretenido cap :)**

**Disfrútenlo! ;)**

O **significa cambio de escena.**

**n/a: notas de la autora (en este caso, lo puse en femenino jejeje).**

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes le pertenece a la escritora inglesa que cautivó a todos con sus libros: J. K. Rowling, excepto ciertos personajes que fueron creados por mí. También el Warner Brothers y la editorial Salamandra tienen sus derechos. XD**

**Los agradecimientos al final del cap.**

**Capítulo 6: Novedades amorosas.**

- Gracias- dijo bajito Lily. El sentirlo tan cerca le produjo un escalofrío, y luego la sensación de su aliento rozando su oído le hizo temblar ligeramente. Pero todo tenía una explicación lógica y racional: el frío de las mazmorras. Sólo eso.

O

Las clases transcurrieron sin ninguna otra novedad. Ya había pasado la cena y los alumnos estaban en sus respectivas salas comunes, planeando su fin de semana porque había salida a Hogsmeade. Bueno, no todos los alumnos estaban planificando su paseo o respectiva cita. No, Lily Evans, Tatiana Novac y Susan Duff se encontraban en la biblioteca haciendo su tarea de Transformaciones. Cuatro hojas de pergamino sobre los grandes animagos de la Edad Media no era tarea fácil que digamos.

Por primera vez a Tatiana le pareció sensata la idea de hacer deberes un viernes. Ella, al igual que sus dos amigas, no le agradaba mucho desvelarse el domingo. No. Así que, de buena gana, aceptó ir a la biblioteca.

Pero parecía que no sólo a ellas se les ocurrió semejante idea, varios estudiantes también se encontraban ahí. De vez en cuando, uno que otro se paraba a preguntar a la señora Pince por algún libro que le pudiera ayudar. Otros no tenían necesidad de hacerlo porque aprovechaban los minutos en que su compañero no estaba, para copiar lo que él o ella tenía escrito y pasarlo a su pergamino, y así poder salir de la biblioteca lo más pronto posible.

Pero lo más honestos, se tomaban su tiempo en buscar libros en las enormes estanterías. Aunque no todos iban a las estanterías a buscar libros.

Esa misma tarde, Tatiana se encontraba buscando un libro referente a la Edad Media, a petición de Lily. Mientras recorría las estanterías, se paró en seco en una de ellas. Frente a ella, estaban dos estudiantes besándose descaradamente; y sintió que si no les ponía un alto, ellos iban a llegar a otros niveles. Se armó de valor, como toda una Gryffindor, y se acercó con paso decidido hacia donde ellos se encontraban. Cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca, pudo ver que la chica estaba, prácticamente, colgada del joven, con una pierna arrimándose a él. Pero no podía entrarle pavor en esos momentos, con una voz dubitativa pero lo bastante audible, les dijo:

- Eh…- carraspeó- disculpen, pero no pueden hacer… - su voz se apagó al instante. La pareja se había separado y Tatiana pudo ver sus caras. Sirius Black y Samantha Karris la miraban expectantes. Sirius tenía los ojos como platos y parecía muy nervioso, Samantha por su lado parecía un tanto molesta y la miraba con los brazos cruzados a que Tatiana 'continuara con su discurso'.-…- no salía palabra de su boca, intentó otra vez hablar, pero cuando alzó la vista vio que Samantha se llevaba del brazo a Sirius quien todavía estaba anonadado, y ambos se perdían por una esquina.

- ¿Dónde se habrá metido?- decía Lily. Habían pasado quince minutos desde que Tatiana se había ido en busca del libro.

- ¿Crees que se haya perdido?- indagó Susan, pero lo único que ganó fue una mirada confusa por parte de Lily- digo, como son muchas estanterías y ella no busca libros muy a menudo que digamos.

- Me estoy preocupando, será mejor que la busquemos- propuso Lily.

- Voy contigo- dijo Susan al tiempo que ambas se paraban de sus sillas.- Tal vez se haya entretenido con algún libro, cuando ella hojea uno y le gusta, se pone a leerlo.

- Tal vez- susurró Lily mientras se colaban por unos estantes.

- Es una manía de ella- agregó Susan con una media sonrisa.

- Mira, ahí está- señaló Lily a una persona que estaba agachada de espaldas a ellas.

- Ves, no resistió y se puso a leer en el piso- dijo Susan.

- Tatiana Ivanna Novac Solkoski- decía Lily con los dientes apretados en señal de furia contenida a la vez que se plantaba en frente de su amiga con los brazos cruzados.- Qué demonios haces aquí?- preguntó enfadada.

- Lily no está leyendo, está llorando- le dijo Susan y se agachó para ver la cara de su amiga- Tat, ¿qué te pasó?- preguntó con suavidad. Lily ya se encontraba a la altura de sus dos amigas y miraba a la pelinegra con preocupación.

- Nada- logró decir al cabo de unos segundos. Levantó la mirada y se limpió la cara con la manga de la túnica. Sus amigas le tendieron un pañuelo diferente a la vez, lo que provocó que Tatiana se riera, pero luego la tristeza la embargó y dejó de reír.

- ¿Segura que estás bien?- preguntó Lily con la clara preocupación en su tono de voz.

- ¿No quieres ir a la enfermería?- aventuró Susan, pero sabía que eso no resultaría. No. A su amiga había que tratarla de otra forma- hmm…- dijo pensativa- ¡si serás! ¿No te habrás chocado contra algún estante o si?

- ¡Hey!- dijo una ofendida Tatiana- ¡claro que no!

- ¿Segura?- le siguió el juego Lily.

- Por supuesto- dijo firmemente su amiga- estoy en mis plenas facultades físicas y mentales, ¿no lo ven?

- Vale- acordó Susan mientras Lily reía internamente.- ¿Vamos a buscar el dichoso libro?

O

- ¿Estás seguro que te vio?- preguntó por novena vez Remus Lupin. Sirius se había escapado de Samantha y corrió lo más que pudo hasta llegar a la Sala de los Menesteres. Sabía a la perfección que todos los viernes por la noche sus amigos se reunían allí para pasar el tiempo y planear la 'broma de la semana'. Pero cuando entró como un rayo, sus amigos dejaron de hablar al instante, la snitch que James había 'tomado prestada' se había escapado de las manos del buscador, Remus dejó de leer su libro a causa de la interrupción y Peter casi se cae de su butaca, los tres se le quedaron mirando perplejos por su entrada. Luego les contó lo que había pasado en la biblioteca y Remus seguía haciéndole la misma pregunta desde hace veinte minutos, cuando parecía que su paciencia se había esfumado, James entró en acción.

- Lunático- dijo en voz alta y controlada para que Sirius no se levantara de su puesto y se abalanzase sobre el susodicho- creo que ha quedado más que claro, que Sirius fue pillado _in flagrante delito_ - dijo muy divertido.

- Gracias, Cornamenta- dijo Sirius con sarcasmo.

- No hay por qué- James le siguió el juego, muy divertido.

- Bueno repasemos los hechos- propuso Remus con determinación. Sirius no hizo más que suspirar cansado e inclinó la cabeza, estaba empezando a desear no haberle comentado nada a sus amigos.- Te andabas besuqueando con Karris cuando te descubrieron, luego ella te haló del brazo para llevarte a otro lugar, pero tú huiste…

- ¡Hey!- exclamó Sirius- yo no huí- dijo claramente ofendido.

- Claro que no- repuso James- Lunático, él escapó de sus garras.

- Cornamenta no me estás siendo de mucha ayuda- dijo Sirius en tono mordaz mientras sus amigos paraban de reír.

- Disculpa Canuto, pero es algo nato en mí- se defendió su amigo.

- El punto es- continuó Remus quien elevó la voz para callar las risitas de Peter- que te libraste de Karris, luego llegaste a la sala tomando pasadizos que te sirvieron de atajo y… lo demás es historia- concluyó cruzándose de brazos, Sirius sólo asintió.

- Pero, ¿por qué te libraste de Samantha?- preguntó James dejando de jugar con la snitch, ahora miraba a su amigo en busca de una respuesta.

- Porque tenía que ir a contarles lo que había pasado- respondió Sirius, satisfecho de su respuesta.

- Te conozco Canuto, tú sólo te libras de una chica si ya te cansaste de ella- apuntó el chico con un brillo en los ojos (n/a: el mismo brillo que heredó su hijo).

- Bueno, ahora que lo dices- comenzó Sirius- creo que ya me cansé de ella. No es mi tipo.

- Es la séptima vez que dices eso- puntualizó Remus quien se disponía a coger su libro para seguir su lectura- y sería la décima novena novia de este curso.

- Creo que dejaré de tener tantas novias- comentó su amigo.

- ¿Por qué?- Peter abrió por primera vez la boca en toda la noche.

- Es simple Colagusano- dijo Sirius con tedio en la voz- porque quiero crearme otro tipo de reputación.

- Ya veo por dónde va la cosa- dijo James sonriendo. Sirius hizo lo mismo en señal de afirmación, Remus se escondió detrás de su libro y Peter… Peter se quedó con un gran signo de interrogación sobre su cabeza (n/a: es que le es muy difícil captar ciertas cosas).

O

El horario de cierre de la biblioteca de Hogwarts es a las nueve de la noche, pero ciertas chicas de cuarto curso se encontraban discutiendo con madame Pince, la bibliotecaria, porque querían quedarse una hora más para terminar su tarea. Pero la bibliotecaria, al parecer, estaba empeñada en cerrar para poder ir a dormir.

- Por favor señora- decía Tatiana, pero al ver la cara de ofendida de madame Pince, se corrigió:- quise decir, señorita.

- Madame Pince- suplicaba Lily Evans- tan sólo le pedimos una hora, ¡una hora!- dijo un poco desesperada.

- Lo siento, señoritas- dijo madame Pince al tiempo que se dirigía a la puerta para abrírsela- pero son las normas del colegio, y han de cumplirse al pie de la letra.

- Se lo rogamos- Susan ponía su mejor cara de corderito herido.

- No- dijo tajante la bibliotecaria. Lily suspiró rendida, Tatiana bufó y Susan resopló molesta a la vez que salían de la biblioteca con sus mochilas en los brazos.

- ¿Es su última palabra?- aventuró Lily con esperanza cuando se encontraba en el pasillo.

- Buenas noches- fue lo único que dijo la mujer y cerró la puerta en las narices de las chicas.

- ¡Es una arpía!- aseguró Tatiana.

- ¡Escuché eso, Novac!- la voz de madame Pince, amortiguada por la puerta de roble, llegó a los oídos de las jóvenes.

- Mejor nos vamos- propuso rendida Susan.

- Creo que no me dejará entrar nunca más a la biblioteca- dijo Tatiana cuando doblaban una esquina.

- Tranquila, no puede- le aseguró Lily con una sonrisa.

- Buenas noches- les dijo Susan- voy a tomar un atajo para llegar más rápido a las cocinas. No quiero que me atrape la gata de Filch o algún prefecto.

- Buenas noches- dijeron al unísono sus amigas. Vieron partir a Susan y continuaron su camino a la torre de Gryffindor.

- Tienes razón- pensó Tatiana cuando llegaban al cuadro de la Señora Gorda- no puede prohibirme la entrada. Lo reza el estatuto 764, sección 89, párrafo 3 del Consejo de Magos Educadores con sede en Bratislava, Eslovaquia.

- ¿Van a seguir recitando todo el libro o piensan decirme la contraseña?- preguntó la Señora Gorda alzando una ceja.

- Disculpe- pidió Lily mientras su amiga fulminaba a la mujer del retrato- _pastel de calabaza_- el retrato se abrió mientras la Señora Gorda bostezaba, y dejaba ver un hueco lo bastante grande como para que pasaran los alumnos de esa casa. Las chicas pasaron, cruzaron la Sala Común la cual estaba casi vacía excepto por algunos alumnos y los Merodeadores, y subieron las escaleras que conducen al cuarto de las chicas.

Lo que Lily y Tatiana ignoraban por completo es que dos guapos chicos las siguieron con la mirada mientras ellas se dirigían a su habitación.

O

_Sábado. Salida a Hogsmeade. Cero clases. Aire fresco. Ropa de salir. Compras. Las Tres Escobas. Cerveza de mantequilla._ Todas esas cortas frases se repetían en el cerebro de Tatiana, quien hacía un esfuerzo casi sobrehumano para abandonar su confortable y tentadora cama. Se incorporó y examinó la habitación: todo el mundo había bajado y no tuvieron la decencia de despertarla. _Ya verá Lily_ se dijo a si misma.

Se bañó, vistió y arregló en media hora. Luego bajó a la Sala Común y notó que ningún alma estudiantil se encontraba allí. Extrañada, miró su reloj para luego echar a correr como alma que lleva el diablo. _Las diez de la mañana_ pensó desesperada mientras corría por el amplio pasillo. Dobló una esquina, bajó las escaleras y entró al Gran Comedor esperanzada de que hubiera comida. Sus plegarias fueron escuchadas. Comió lo que pudo y luego salió para dirigirse al vestíbulo donde Filch estaba a punto de cerrar las grandes y gruesas puertas de roble.

- Despertándose tarde- dijo el conserje mostrando sus amarillentos dientes. Tatiana hizo una mueca de asco que el hombre no percibió. Recibió la autorización y la puso junto a las demás en una caja de cartón.- Puedes salir.

Cuando la chica empezó a caminar por los jardines de Hogwarts, Sirius Black salió detrás de unos arbustos lo que hizo que ella se sobresaltara para luego fruncir el ceño y seguir su camino. El joven corrió para alcanzarla y cuando estuvo detrás de ella, le agarró el brazo.

- Espera, por favor- le pidió el muchacho. Tatiana se soltó y siguió caminando a grandes zancadas. Sirius no desistió y segundos más tarde le había sujetado la muñeca, obligando a la chica que lo mirara.

- ¿Qué quieres?- preguntó fríamente cuando se volteó para encararlo.

- Hablar- contestó tranquilamente Sirius.

- Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo- replicó, zafándose de su agarre fácilmente.

- Yo sí- dijo él bajando la cabeza- te debo una explicación sobre…

- ¿Explicación?- preguntó atónita, interrumpiéndolo- tú no me debes ninguna explicación- y empezó a caminar en dirección a Hogsmeade.

Sirius tardó en reaccionar, pero corrió para alcanzarla. Esta vez no sujetó a la chica. Se puso a su lado, a caminar con ella. Tatiana no le prestaba ni la más mínima atención, como si él fuera invisible.

- Escúchame- susurró, rompiendo el tenso ambiente.

- Black- dijo ella, mirándolo a los ojos- no me tienes que explicar nada. Tienes derecho a no dar explicaciones, ¿lo sabías?- al ver que el muchacho no decía nada, continuó:- Nunca he tenido, ni tengo algo relacionado con tu persona. Por lo tanto no me debes nada- concluyó contundentemente, alejándose.

Sirius perdió las ganas de ir a Hogsmeade, por lo que dio media vuelta y caminó hacia el castillo. Ya inventaría alguna buena excusa para sus amigos, aunque tal vez James no se la tragara del todo. Pero no le importaba demasiado.

Ya casi nada importaba.

O

Estaba anocheciendo cuando James Potter, Remus Lupin y Peter Pettigrew decidieron regresar al castillo. Se habrían quedado más tiempo, pero sin Sirius todo parecía más… aburrido. En definitiva no había sido tan divertida la salida, y eso que sucedía cada dos meses. Les fue extraño que su amigo no llegara a encontrarse con ellos en La Casa de los Gritos, que había quedado como punto de reunión. Así que la tarde transcurrió de manera normal, común y corriente. Excepto que James decidió hacer algunas bromas que no resultaron tan 'atractivas' por la falta de su incondicional amigo.

- Qué extraño- comentó Peter cuando cruzaban la verja para entrar a los terrenos del colegio- dijo que resolvería unos 'asuntos' y que después nos alcanzaría.

- Estás en lo correcto- aportó Remus quien lucía un poco más pálido y caminaba con cierta dificultad- nunca se pierde una salida a Hogsmeade, ni siquiera estando enfermo. ¿Cierto, Cornamenta?

- Si- sólo atinó a decir el chico. Recordaba que estando en tercero Sirius estaba enfermo con varicela, pero eso no fue obstáculo alguno para que el chico (con ayuda de James, claro) se escabullera del área de cuarentena donde estaba y fuera a Hogsmeade. La semana siguiente, diez personas tenían la contagiosa enfermedad.

Entraron al colegio y fueron directo al Gran Comedor porque ya era la hora de la cena. Los tres chicos se alegraron un poco al saber que su amigo se encontraba ahí.

- ¿Dónde estabas?- cuestionó Remus.

- Ocupado- respondió su amigo mientras los recién llegados se sentaban.

Nadie siguió hablando, decidieron dejarlo donde empezaron. James no quería sacarle información, no; él esperaría a que el propio Sirius le fuera a hablar. Porque de otra manera, las cosas no funcionaban. Remus por su parte, sabía que cuando su amigo no quería hablar o decía frases monótonas, era porque tenía algún dilema. Y aunque tratara de sonsacarle algo, nunca ganaba. Bueno, una vez ganó algo de su parte, un maleficio. Pero eso no lo había intimidado, aunque ya no era tan testarudo como antes. Peter, él le tenía a Sirius admiración (pero no tanta como a James, a quien le podía hacer un monumento en su honor) pero a veces sentía una especie de intimidación que le obligaba a mantener una relación de simple veneración.

Cuando terminó la cena, todos los alumnos se dirigieron a sus respectivas casas para dormir después de un día tan ajetreado. Debían de descansar bien porque el domingo tendrían que levantarse temprano para ir a la biblioteca a realizar, tardíamente, sus deberes.

El domingo, de seguro, madame Pince tendrá mucho trabajo; terminará abatida y muy agobiada.

O

James Potter, un muchacho de catorce años, cabello negro desordenado, ojos castaños y con gafas; se encontraba tendido en su cama con los brazos detrás de su cabeza, la vista perdida en algún punto de la habitación y un ejemplar de _Encantamientos y Hechizos básicos, cuarto curso_ que reposaba en su abdomen sin ejercer algún peso sobre el cuerpo del chico. Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que una persona acababa de ingresar al dormitorio donde él se encontraba. Sirius Black con cara abatida y arrastrando los pies como signo de cansancio, se dirigía a su cama con mochila en mano cuando se percató de la presencia de su querido amigo.

- ¿Por qué no estás afuera?- preguntó Sirius mientras dejaba caer su mochila y se tumbaba en la cómoda cama con los brazos abiertos.

- Estoy cansado- expresó James sin siquiera mirarlo.

- ¿Y eso?- siguió preguntando su amigo quien giró la cabeza para verlo.

James se encogió de hombros y no siguió la conversación. Sirius frunció el ceño, extrañado por el repentino comportamiento del chico y le preguntó:

- ¿Qué pasa, Cornamenta?

- Nada- dijo el susodicho de manera no muy convincente.

- ¿Es algo relacionado con Evans?

James no respondió tampoco apartó la vista. Como respuesta, Sirius se levantó y caminó hacia la cama vecina de su amigo, se sentó y clavó la vista en James. Sabía que con eso reaccionaría y no se equivocó. James apartó el libro y se incorporó de la cama a la vez que se revolvía el, ya de por sí, desordenado pelo. Se miraron un rato luego James suspiró resignado y habló:

- Creo que mi plan está dando resultado. Hace poco hablé con Susan y me dijo que Lily había rechazado a un chico de Hufflepuff… se llama Clark Ribbons o algo así. El punto es que ya no sale con nadie y me anda poniendo un poco de atención, pero de igual forma me siento un poco raro… vacío, tal vez.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Pues creo que me acostumbré tanto a hostigar y convencer a Evans de que fuera mi novia que me siento un poco vacío al no seguir con mi actitud habitual. Pero sé que lo que siento ahora mismo es temporal. Aunque hay veces en las cuales me da ganas de gritarle a todo mundo lo que siento por ella.

- Prácticamente lo has hecho, amigo- repuso Sirius.

- Si, tal vez, pero te pondré un ejemplo: El otro día, en las mazmorras, cuando me acerqué a ella para felicitarla, además de que sentí un cosquilleo… ¿cómo te lo explico?… no me sentí con la misma valentía, por así decirlo, no me sentí tan lanzado, esa es la palabra, lanzado. Tú sabes que cada vez que trato de pedirle algo a Lily soy muy lanzado- Sirius asintió en total y mutuo acuerdo- pero aquella vez, sentí que era un niño indefenso. No sé, alguien sin ninguna experiencia amorosa; tímido, pero sincero.

Sirius se le quedó mirando a su amigo, un tanto extrañado. Era la primera vez que James se expresaba de esa forma con respecto a sus sentimientos por Lily. Se notaba a kilómetros que el chico hablaba con una infinita sinceridad, como si estuviera hablando su corazón en persona. Ahora no se veía tan arrogante o ególatra, presumido o altanero, soberbio o impertinente. No. Esa persona que le hablaba era alguien que, por varios años, poseía un gran cargamento de sentimientos y ahora estaba expresándolos.

Y el único testigo: Sirius Black.

**Hasta aquí se los dejo muajaja XD**

**Como vieron, en este cap, hubo más sobre las conversaciones de los Merodeadores jejeje.**

**Espero que les haya gustado este nuevo tipo de cap donde hice a un lado a las chicas y les dejé ver el punto de vista de los Merodeadores.**

**Si les gustó este cap me avisan para hacer más de ese tipo (aunque me cuesta más porque no sé cómo piensa el cerebro de los chicos, después dicen que las mujeres somos complejas XDD).**

**Pero pudieron apreciar el lado tierno y amable de Sirius, y los sentimientos de James.**

**No hubo tanto lío amoroso, pero el próximo cap pondré algo de Remus/Susan. **

**Y a ver si logro ingeniarme para que haya algo de James/Lily.**

**Vamos a hacer una votación: uds. me dicen qué lío amoroso quieren que ponga en el cap #7 (opciones: James/Lily; Sirius/Tatiana; Remus/Susan).**

**Los resultados: en el cap 7.**

**Cuídense chicos/as!!**

**Muxas grax a todos/as por sus bellos reviews, sus rr me alegran el día.**

**Angi, IvI's, OneBlackAngel, Dandara, Jocelyn.**

**No sé si es mi impresión, pero me pareció recibir más rr del cap anterior, espero que pase lo mismo con este cap.**

**Bueno, nos vemos pronto!**

**Los quiero un montón!! missyumikov!!**

**19/Enero/2007**

**P.D.: mientras más reviews, más rápido les entrego el cap 7, vale??**


	7. Empezando el día

**Sinceramente, no sé con qué rostro debería de presentarles este cap. Me siento totalmente apenada por no subir capítulo nuevo. Pero, hubo tantas circunstancias que me lo impidieron…**

**En fin, no voy a entrar en detalles.**

**Solo espero que se lean este cap –mucho más largo que los anteriores- y que les guste.**

**Dedicado a todos los amantes del mundo de Harry Potter y, obvio, a los que adoran la pareja de James/Lily.**

** O ** **significa cambio de escena.**

**n/a: notas de la autora (en este caso, lo puse en femenino jejeje).**

**Disclaimer:**** todos los personajes le pertenece a la escritora inglesa que cautivó a todos con sus libros: J. K. Rowling, excepto ciertos personajes que fueron creados por mí. También el Warner Brothers y la editorial Salamandra tienen sus derechos. XD**

**Saludos, al final del cap n.n (es que apuesto que no se van a aguantar las ganas de empezar a leer XD).**

**Capítulo 7:**** Empezando el día.**

Sirius se le quedó mirando a su amigo, un tanto extrañado. Era la primera vez que James se expresaba de esa forma con respecto a sus sentimientos por Lily. Se notaba a kilómetros que el chico hablaba con una infinita sinceridad, como si estuviera hablando su corazón en persona. Ahora no se veía tan arrogante o ególatra, presumido o altanero, soberbio o impertinente. No. Esa persona que le hablaba era alguien que, por varios años, poseía un gran cargamento de sentimientos y ahora estaba expresándolos.

Y el único testigo: Sirius Black.

** O **

Era el segundo fin de semana del segundo mes del año. Se acercaba el tan esperado día de San Valentín.

Parecía que Cupido se había dado una vuelta por el castillo. Tanto el profesorado como el alumnado parecían más considerados y amables, respectivamente. Todo el mundo recibió una dosis de alegría, en el colegio se respiraba un aroma de armonía pura.

Pero esa felicidad, no había detenido a los Merodeadores para hacer de las suyas. Ellos seguían haciendo sus ocurrentes y singulares bromas. Las cuales eran del agrado y complacencia de todos.

Las clases eran más interactivas y alegres. Los profesores regalaban puntos a diestra y siniestra, lo cual era totalmente fantástico para los estudiantes. _- No está mal que se le aflojen unos cuantos tornillos de vez en cuando-_ comentó Tatiana a Lily un día que regresaban del invernadero. Su amiga sonrió y siguieron su camino a la torre de Adivinación. La profesora Ryden les dejó una serie de tareas, las cuales parecían interminables. Por lo cual muchos alumnos se quejaron en secreto, pero al final del día, terminaron haciendo los deberes.

_- Debería de seguir el ejemplo del profesor __Betreuer__-_ comentó con tedio la pelinegra mientras se ponía el pijama.

**Flash Back…**

Tocó el timbre y los alumnos de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw salieron del aula de Encantamientos. Lily y Tatiana se encaminaron con prisa a los terrenos del colegio puesto que tenían clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas con los Hufflepuff, clase que impartía el profesor Tier Betreuer, un alemán con unos cuantos tornillos sueltos pero siempre traía animales fantásticos e interesantes a su clase.

Cuando estaban en el vestíbulo, Susan se les unió y las tres salieron a los jardines del colegio.

Era una mañana fresca y como había llovido, la hierba estaba húmeda y suave. El cielo era gris y estaba un tanto nublado, pero eso no sería ningún obstáculo para la clase del profesor Betreuer.

Los Merodeadores iban un poco más atrás, y James aprovechando de que Lily no tenía ojos en la nuca (o eso es lo que creía) la observaba mientras ella caminaba junto a sus amigas, adoraba su melena pelirroja y sus ojos, se podía quedar horas y horas mirándola embelesado, prácticamente hipnotizado. Pero si quería que su plan diera resultado, debía ser fuerte y tener mucha fuerza de voluntad.

Se revolvió el cabello como de costumbre y puso atención a la conversación entre Remus y Sirius.

-… te digo que se quedaron, no pasaron a las semifinales- decía Sirius, apuntando con un dedo a Remus.

- No, claro que no; pero sí serás terco, Black- cuando Remus llamaba por su apellido a Sirius… era por un muy buen motivo, estaba perdiendo la paciencia, y eso que el chico era muy paciente.

- ¿De qué hablan?- preguntó James como quien no quiere la cosa. Sus amigos dejaron su pequeña tertulia (n/a: Dandara… esta palabra, ¿te recuerda a algo? O más bien… ¿a alguien? XD) a un lado y lo miraron de hito en hito.- ¡¿Qué?!- preguntó desesperado James, no le gustaba que lo miraran como si fuese un bicho raro de exhibición.

Remus quien parecía el más calmado le respondió:

- Estábamos hablando de la Copa de Quidditch de Britania- le comentó el chico, James asintió- y sobre los equipos que pasaron a semifinales… Sirius, el muy iluso- el susodicho fulminó a Remus con la mirada, pero él continuó- cree que los Falmouth Falcons pasaron a la tercera ronda, pero se equivoca totalmente porque los que están en semifinales son los Chudley Cannons, los Appleby Arrows (milagrosamente), Puddlemere United, y los Monstrose Magpies. El cual va a ganar este año- concluyó para terminar con una sonrisa.

- No es por alardear ni nada por el estilo, mi querido compañero- empezó James con toda la calma del mundo- pero yo y Sirius--

- Sirius y yo- corrigió Remus entre dientes.

- ¿Tú también?- al ver la cara de Remus, le sonrió- es broma. Como decía, Sirius y yo estamos al día con las noticias del mundo aguerrido del Quidditch- en este punto Sirius tenía una sonrisota de satisfacción- y, no es por nada, pero los Falmouth Falcons eliminaron al Puddlemere United en la segunda ronda. Y sí, es cierto, milagrosamente, los Appleby Arrows están en semifinales…- y siguieron charlando sobre Quidditch, amigablemente.

- Buenos días, jóvenes- dijo el profesor Betreuer con un claro acento alemán, cuando los estudiantes de Gryffindor y Hufflepuff habían llegado- hoy tendrán el exquisito placer de observar a una de las criaturas mágicas que impera tanto en la tierra como en el cielo. ¿Tienen una pista de qué animal se trata?- agregó el hombre con una mueca que parecía una sonrisa. Los alumnos intercambiaron miradas de duda y expectación. Se oyeron unos murmullos, pero Lily levantó la mano minutos después.

- ¿El grifo, señor?- indagó la muchacha con timidez.

- ¡Totalmente correcto!- exclamó el hombre para luego apuntarla- acérquese, señorita Evans- Tatiana y Susan observaban a Lily mientras ella se encaminaba hacia el profesor Betreuer.

Cuando hubo llegado a lado del profesor, éste se acercó un poco hacia ella y le susurró:

- ¿Está dispuesta a ser mi ayudante para la demostración?

Lily dudó unos segundos, pero luego le respondió con seguridad:

- Claro, profesor.

- Mira, sólo tienes que hacer lo que yo te diga y todo saldrá bien, ¿de acuerdo?- Lily asintió a modo de respuesta.- Bien- dijo el hombre.

El profesor giró sobre sus talones y les habló a los alumnos con tono firme y autoritario:

- La señorita Evans ha ganado quince puntos para su casa- hubo murmullos de excitación y silbidos, los cuales se fueron apagando- ha medida que transcurra la clase de hoy, seguiré formulando preguntas las cuales son muy valiosas para los puntajes de las casas. Pero antes de empezar, podría alguien decirme ¿cómo es un grifo?

Samantha Karris levantó su mano con tanta rapidez que nadie se dio cuenta de ello, el profesor hizo una leve inclinación con la cabeza como orden para que ella respondiera.

- Los grifos son criaturas mágicas, en parte león y en parte águila- dijo la chica con seguridad.- Tatiana volteó y se encontró con que la Hufflepuff se encontraba a lado de Sirius. Pero este parecía inmutable. _- Parece una sanguijuela pegada a él-_ pensó a la vez que sonreía.

_- ¿Con que quieres guerra, eh?-_ se dijo a sí misma cuando Samantha le dirigió una sonrisa de superioridad. _- Pues guerra tendrás-_ y le regaló una sonrisa a modo de respuesta.

- ¡Muy bien! Diez puntos para Hufflepuff- hubo otro corto bullicio- les tengo otra pregunta más antes de presentarles al grifo que tengo allá atrás- los estudiantes trataron de asomarse pero no alcanzaron a ver al animal.- ¿De qué color es el cuerpo del grifo?

Tatiana giró para ver a Samantha, ésta se encontraba totalmente pensativa. _- Muajaja, ésta sí me la sé-_ y levantó su mano raudamente. El profesor le hizo la seña aprobatoria.

- El grifo tiene las plumas del lomo negras, y rojas las de la parte delantera- el profesor asintió- no obstante, las alas no son de ninguno de estos dos colores, sino blancas- el profesor estaba a punto de hablar, pero Tatiana siguió recitando:- Tiene el cuerpo jaspeado con plumas de color azul oscuro, posee pico de águila y también la cabeza; tiene patas delanteras de águila y las traseras son de león, posee una fuerza semejante a este mamífero- cuando hubo terminado, reinaba un silencio sepulcral en toda la clase y su respiración era un poco agitada.

- ¡Excelente! Debo decir que respondió a todas mis preguntas de este día, Novac- Tatiana agachó la cabeza avergonzada- pero por su excelente descripción, Gryffindor merece sesenta puntos- Tatiana levantó bruscamente la cabeza con los ojos al máximo mientras sus compañeros estallaban de alegría y emoción.

- Basta, basta- dijo el profesor al cabo de unos minutos, los jóvenes apagaron su euforia- es hora de que vean cara a cara al grifo- agarró a Lily de la mano y la condujo detrás de unos arbustos muy espesos. James alzó la cabeza para ver a dónde conducían a Lily pero lo único que alcanzó a ver fueron unos matorrales, árboles muy altos y una cerca de alambre.

Los estudiantes esperaron impacientes y minutos después, oyeron pisadas las cuales se hacían cada vez más audibles. Oyeron que alguien movía unos arbustos y Lily Evans apareció seguida del profesor Betreuer, el cual halaba una gruesa cuerda.

- ¡Vamos, sal!- decía el hombre. Los jóvenes se acercaron con cautela, y de la nada, vieron que de entre los espesos arbustos salía un pico, indiscutiblemente, de águila. Retrocedieron un poco, pero sin dejar ir su curiosidad. Después de varios forcejeos, vieron surgir un cuello cubierto de brillantes plumas azul oscuro, tal y como había dicho Tatiana, y unas patas delanteras de águila. El animal iba cediendo, terminó por rendirse y mostrarse ante el expectante público.

James no había visto una criatura semejante a esta, las plumas de adelante eran de un rojo carmesí tan vivo que parecía un mar. Las del lomo eran azabache y tenían un brillo singular; el resto del cuerpo, al igual que las patas traseras, las orejas y la cola, era como el de un león, fuerte y robusto. Las alas eran blancas y espléndidas, y los ojos, tenían tal intensidad que era como si estuviera viendo arder fuego. _- Asombroso-_ dijo en voz baja.

- La señorita Evans va a ser mi asistente en esta clase y si todo sale como lo esperado, Gryffindor se llevará puntos a su favor- comentó el profesor con una sonrisa. Luego le hizo una señal a Lily y esta se acercó.

James no pudo alcanzar a oír lo que el profesor le estaba diciendo en voz baja a Lily, pero por la cara que la pelirroja tenía debía ser algo interesante; vio que ella asentía de vez en cuando, y ciertas veces se mordía el labio inferior y movía las manos un poco nerviosa.

Después de darle las debidas instrucciones a Lily, el profesor Betreuer se apartó diciéndole:

- Acuérdate de todo lo que dije.

Lily asintió a modo de respuesta mientras el profesor retrocedía al igual que los alumnos. Se colocaron a una buena distancia, dejando a Lily con el grifo.

- Para los que no saben, este ejemplar es un joven; fíjense en su cola, no tiene plumas todavía y sus orejas son muy pequeñas, además a las alas les falta desarrollarse.

- ¿Por qué nos trajo a un grifo joven, profesor?- preguntó un estudiante.

- Porque los adultos no son tan dóciles y los jóvenes son más fáciles de apresar. Es prácticamente imposible atrapar y domar a un ejemplar adulto, hasta la fecha nadie lo ha logrado.

**Fin del Flash Back…**

Tatiana miraba el techo de su cama, recordando la faena que Lily tuvo que realizar. La pelirroja lo había hecho muy bien. Cuando hubo terminado, la clase irrumpió en una euforia tal que varios pájaros del Bosque Prohibido volaron asustados de su nido por el repentino bullicio de los estudiantes.

Sonrió, orgullosa por su amiga; giró su cabeza en dirección a Lily, volvió a sonreír para luego cerrar los ojos, y dejarse llevar por el dulce y apacible perfume del sueño.

** O **

James giró la cabeza a donde estaba Lily, la chica ocultaba muy bien su nerviosismo pero el chico con gafas la miraba de manera perspicaz, tratando de descifrar el enigma que sus sentimientos habían construidos, de irrumpir en la fortaleza que ella había logrado edificar magistralmente, destruir el muro que separaba a los jóvenes corazones que estaban destinados a complementarse el uno con el otro para siempre y por siempre.

Estaban en la última clase del viernes, Pociones, y los alumnos de Gryffindor y Slytherin estaban formados en fila en espera de la entrega de su poción _Visushaud_. Lily no dejaba de mover sus manos nerviosamente, además sentía la mirada inquietante de James. _- ¿O será imaginación mía?_- pensó. Se armó de valor e ignorando los rápidos y desesperados latidos de su corazón, giró para encontrarse con James. El chico no hizo nada más que observarla a los ojos, esos ojos verde esmeralda que lo volvían loco a cada minuto del día, esos ojos que lo hipnotizaban desde varios años, esos ojos de los cuales se había enamorado. Como decía un poeta muggle: los ojos son las ventanas del alma. Y este adolescente de tan sólo casi quince años, podía dar testimonio en defensa de esta frase.

Lily por su parte luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por mostrarse impasible frente al buscador más famoso de todo Hogwarts. Cuando sintió enflaquecer, se volvió, dándole la espalda al muchacho.

James no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa de amargura, estaba afligido por dentro, pero muy pronto su orgullo brotó; y por primera vez, dio gracias a ello.

Tatiana observaba la escena, cautelosa y silenciosamente. Cuando Lily giró hacia ella, la chica se hizo la desatendida mientras la fila avanzaba con pesadez.

** O **

El señor tiempo hizo su trabajo mejor de lo esperado. Tan rápido como canta el gallo, llegó el día de San Valentín, esperado por muchos, desdichado para otros y, hasta, indiferente para algunos cuantos. Pero no para los Merodeadores.

- Vamos, Sirius, ¡levántate!- decía James Potter desde el cuarto de baño. El chico se había levantado más temprano de lo usual y se encontraba arreglándose frente al espejo del baño, el cual lo había encantado para su uso personal: sólo cuando su imagen aparecía en el espejo encantado, éste le hablaba como si tuviera vida propia. _"Se ve muy bien, amo"_ le decía el espejo con voz potente y clara. James le sonrió.

- ¿Quieres que te eche una mano con este oso perezoso, amigo?- preguntó Remus Lupin mientras lustraba sus zapatos.

- Por favor, Lunático- pidió James divertido por lo que iba a ver a continuación.

Remus agarró su varita y con una sonrisa un tanto macabra, exclamó:

- _Mobilicorpus_- el cuerpo de Sirius Black se elevó ligeramente, James sonrió.

- Lunático, música, por favor- Remus no pudo evitar sonreír y asintió. A continuación el chico empezó a mover la varita como si estuviera dirigiendo una orquesta y el cuerpo de Sirius Black danzaba de un lado a otro al ritmo de los movimientos de Remus. James no pudo evitar partirse de la risa. A causa de las constantes sacudidas, Sirius despertó y abrió los ojos de par en par, totalmente sorprendido.

- ¡Esta me la pagarás, Cornamentaaaa!- comentó mientras era sacudido de arriba abajo, James se desternilló de la risa. Remus a causa de las risas no pudo seguir con el hechizo por lo que terminó el conjuro y Sirius cayó, no en su cama, sino en el piso del dormitorio.

- Deberíamos… jaja… probar… jajaja… esta técnica con Quejicus… jajajaja- decía entre frases James a la vez que se agarraba el estómago de tanto reír. Remus ya se encontraba en el suelo, Sirius ya se había levantado y un poco furioso pero con una ligera sonrisa, agarró su toalla, le dio un pequeño coscorrón a James para luego encerrarse en el baño.

- Este hechizo es mejor que el _Levicorpus_- dijo Remus quien ya se había calmado. Peter Pettigrew, se elevó por el aire como si una mano gigante lo hubiese atrapado, quedando colgado por el tobillo.- _Liberacorpus_- y el chico cayó al suelo- lo siento, Colagusano, no fue mi intención.

- No… no te preo… preocupes- decía entrecortadamente mientras con una mano en la cabeza, trataba de ponerse en pie, estaba mareado a causa de la caída. James se acercó y halándolo de un solo brazo, lo puso en pie.- Gracias- murmuró un poco aturdido y con pasos tambaleantes se dirigió a su cama. James lo observó por unos segundos y luego se le vino una persona a la cabeza.

- ¡¡Lily!!- exclamó con los ojos como platos y haciendo un amague de golpearse en la cabeza.

- ¿Ahora qué?- inquirió Remus con tono cansino mientras se levantaba de su cama, ya arreglado.

- Se me olvidó invitarla a salir para el día de San Valentín- murmuró el chico con un dejo de no-sé-qué-hacer-ahora.

- Pero de qué tiene caso que se lo pidas por decimocuarta vez- opinó Sirius quien había escuchado lo último que comentó James, el chico ya estaba bañado y ahora salía en toalla del baño.

- Sería por duodécima vez- le dijo James orgulloso por cada intento que realizaba.- ¿Te bañaste tan rápido o solo abriste la llave para hacernos creer que te diste un baño?- Sirius rodó los ojos exasperado, Remus no pudo más que sonreír incrédulo por la perseverancia y el gran sentido de humor de James, Peter estaba sentado en su cama con los ojitos abiertos de par en par a la vez que escuchaba cada palabra que salía de la boca de la persona que más admiraba en todo Hogwarts, incluso mucho más que al propio director: Albus Dumbledore (n/a: recuerden que Dumbledore es director del plantel desde que Tom Ryddle se fue).

- Pero recuerda tu plan, compañero- comentó Remus luego de unos segundos de meditación.- ¿No crees que un trabajo de… casi cinco meses se echaría a perder si ahora decides invitarla a salir?

- Si, todo se iría por el caño, amigo- aseguró Sirius, secándose su cabello negro con la toalla.

- Pero… ¡por Merlín! Parece tan difícil…- agregó revolviéndose su cabellera que había tratado de peinar por primera vez desde que tenía memoria.

- Nadie dijo que iba a ser fácil- agregó Remus como quien no quiere la cosa.- Pero debes ser paciente.

Peter miraba de un lado a otro, embelesado y emocionado por tener a los Merodeadores como amigos. Le sorprendió mucho que la segunda semana de clases en su primer año, los chicos le prestaran atención. Él era muy cohibido, taciturno y no era de los que hacía amigos a primera vista. Tal vez se podía considerar desconfiado y tímido en las relaciones. Puesto que en su casa las cosas no iban tan bien como uno creía. Es más. le alegraba bastante la idea de irse a un internado como era Hogwarts, prefería estar mil veces en el rincón más solitario del mundo que en su casa donde su padre no hacía más que emborracharse y como efecto las cosas se salían de control: platos, vasos, objetos de porcelana, vidrieras, cuadros, estatuas y miles de otras cosas eran lanzadas por toda la mansión gracias a la magia incontrolable de su padre. Nunca supo cuándo ni cómo pasó, pero el bienhechor hombre que alguna vez de niño conoció, aquel hombre que le brindaba amor y seguridad, aquel hombre al que podía llamar sin problema alguno 'padre', ese hombre se había convertido en un borracho empedernido. Y su pobre madre que alguna vez fue una bruja llena de amor, cariñosa y bondadosa, lucía débil y hostigada constantemente por su padre alcohólico. Él no hacía más que encerrarse en su habitación, esconderse bajo su cama y taparse los oídos con fuerza con la esperanza de que todo acabara lo más pronto posible. Pero lo que finalizó tan rápido fue la muerte de su madre antes de que él cumpliera diez años.

Sucedió después de la fiesta de cumpleaños de su padre. Varias personalidades de la sociedad mágica asistieron a la celebración del cumpleaños no. 40 de su progenitor. Apenas los últimos invitados se despidieron, subió las enormes escaleras y a toda velocidad se encerró en su cuarto, sabía que se iba a desatar un diluvio ya que había visto a su padre tomarse unas copas de más. Se quitó el chaleco y lo tiró a su cama. Así empezó una tormenta de objetos. Su querida madre, quien había tenido que recibir a los invitados con una sonrisa de felicidad y sumamente implacable, no había tenido tiempo de refugiarse en alguna de las habitaciones. Los elfos domésticos no podían hacer ni decir nada de lo que sucedía dentro de la mansión esa era su ley, y ellos respetaban el pacto que varios años atrás habían realizado con los magos de la antigua Britania; eran espectadores de oídos sordos e inquebrantable silencio. Escuchó como varios objetos se estrellaban contra las paredes de la planta baja. Pudo oír los gritos de desesperación de su madre, cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó los dientes. Copas y otros objetos de vidrio estallaban, su madre decía en alaridos "Por favor, Bastian", "Para, detente", "No hagas más daño", "Cálmate", "Te lo suplico, no sigas" esto fue lo último que le oyó decir su madre. Segundos después 'sintió', por decirlo de un modo, que algo pesado caía y él tenía un mal presentimiento al respecto. De manera autómata, olvidando sus miedos y temores, se paró, salió de su habitación y echó a correr escaleras abajo, rezando porque todo fuera una simple y mera confusión. Casi cae al saltar el último peldaño, giró a la derecha y entró al Pasillo de Hierro y allí la vio tendida: su cuerpo bañado en sangre, su blanco y pulcro vestido de lino que minutos antes había usado en la fiesta ahora se encontraba teñido de rojo vino a causa de la herida que tenía en el abdomen. Una espada de doble acero había atravesado su corazón causando que cayera de bruces en el suelo de madera. Se acercó con lágrimas en los ojos y se arrodilló a su lado. Respiraba con dificultad, sus ojos, incrédulos ante lo que acababa de pasar miraban para todos lados tratando de encontrar una explicación, de su boca salía un hilo de sangre que descendía lentamente por su mandíbula. Miró a su pequeño hijo y trató de sonreír pero no pudo hacerlo por el dolor. Empezó a toser sangre y Peter no hizo más que sollozar fuerte y poner sus pequeñitas manos en el cuerpo de su madre. "Mamá…" decía "Por favor, no te vayas, por favor", la mujer nuevamente trató de sonreír, esta vez lo logró. "Hijo…" le dijo con voz ronca y pausada "no llores por mí, estaré bien" tosió nuevamente "tienes que ser fuerte, todo saldrá bien, te lo prometo", Peter estaba a punto de quebrarse y la abrazó como pudo. "No me dejes solo, por favor" la mujer no tenía fuerzas para levantar sus manos, no le llegaba circulación. "No te abandonaré, nunca" le dijo en un susurro "Te quiero, Peter" su cabeza se elevó ligeramente para luego caer inerte en el frío suelo.

Todavía se acordaba de aquel trágico suceso, estaba fresco en su mente. La mayoría de las noches soñaba con la muerte de su madre y siempre se despertaba sobresaltado y sudado, lleno de temor y soledad, tratando de reconfortarse. se abrazaba a sí mismo y lloraba horas y horas. Su padre estaba impune ante aquel acto, había alegado que mientras su mujer practicaba esgrima (lo cual era cierto) al hechizar una espada para que combatiera con ella, el conjuro se salió de control y la hirió mortalmente sin que él tuviese tiempo de hacer algo. Las autoridades le creyeron pues era cierto que la espada había sido hechizada pero no por voluntad propia como ellos desgraciadamente creían. Los elfos domésticos a causa de su pacto no podían decir nada, Peter estaba demasiado consternado como para poder dar testimonio por lo que el caso quedó cerrado y dejado en el pasado.

- ¿Te encuentras bien, Colagusano?- preguntó James colocando una mano amiga en el hombro del chico. Peter asintió lentamente en silencio.

- Pues vamos, tenemos un día muy ocupado- le animó sonriendo. Sus amigos reaccionaron al instante.

- Sí, muy ocupado, Cornamenta, muy ocupado- dijo Sirius cerrando la puerta del dormitorio detrás de sí.

** O **

La habitación de las chicas estaba siendo desordenada por un tornado ruso: Tatiana Novac buscaba frenéticamente por todo el dormitorio su posesión más preciada. Era el 14 de Febrero, se había levantado más temprano de lo normal, lo cual era muy raro en ella, se bañó y vistió con ropa muggle. Hacía frío, un suéter polo blanco, unos jeans azules con puntadas blancas a los lados, una chaqueta azul turquí y unas buenas Converse eran atuendo suficiente para ese idóneo día invernal.

- ¿Dónde está?- decía Tatiana al borde del colapso. Lily quien acababa de salir del cuarto de baño observaba interrogante a su amiga.

- ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó quedamente mientras se peinaba su cabellera rojo oscuro.

- No encuentro mi anillo de quince años- farfulló a la vez que tiraba al suelo su almohada y desordenaba su mesita de noche.

- ¿Segura que no lo dejaste en la cajita?- inquirió poniendo ambas manos en las caderas. Se había puesto unos jeans blanco, una linda camisa crema y tenía un hermoso abrigo de piel de león que le había regalado su abuelo como regalo de su safari africano.

- Fue el primer lugar en donde busqué- comentaba sin prestarle atención, terminando de destruir su, hasta entonces, arreglada cama.

- Pero… trata de recordar qué hiciste la última vez que lo tenías puesto.

- Pues…- dijo la chica dejando de desordenar el cuarto- lo tenía puesto cuando venía de regreso del despacho de McGonagall… No me digas… ¡no! ¡Diablos!- esto fue lo último que dijo, se encaminó a la puerta y salió volando. Bajó las escaleras y atravesó el hueco del retrato cuando estaba a punto de cerrarse. A como daban sus pies, corrió con todas sus fuerzas. Dobló una esquina, subió unas cuantas escaleras, recorrió un pasillo, tomó un atajo, bajó por una escalera de caracol, atravesó un oscuro pasillo, dobló otra esquina y llegó a la sala de profesores. A la izquierda había una puerta que tenía un letrero que rezaba en dorado y rojo (n/a: los colores de Gryffindor) Minerva McGonagall. Tocó la puerta y esperó el anhelado 'Pase' para luego abrir la puerta y entrar al despacho de la profesora de Transformaciones. La mujer estaba sentada detrás de su escritorio, con la vista fija en unos documentos, la varita estaba a su derecha. Tenía los lentes puestos y la capa de bruja. Sobre su escritorio había una taza de té que tenía de adorno un leoncito, un portaplumas, un giratiempo y una figura de un fénix. En una esquina estaba un espejo reproductor con letras arameas gravadas en su marco. A la derecha había una estantería llena de premios, trofeos, diplomas y reconocimientos que se había hecho acreedora.

- ¿Qué desea señorita Novac?- preguntó la mujer quitándose las gafas, al cabo de unos segundos. Lucía sumamente agotada.

- Quería preguntarle si no ha visto mi anillo de quince años- farfulló un tanto nerviosa.

- ¿Su anillo de quince años?- inquirió con el ceño un tanto fruncido. La chica asintió fervorosamente.- ¿Cómo es?

- Es un anillo de plata de zafiro rosado- decía chocando sus dedos índices graciosamente.

- No que yo recuerde, no- la chica sentía su rostro palidecer.- Pero podría utilizar un conjuro convocador- a esto, su rostro resplandeció de divina alegría.

- Gracias- y salió apresuradamente del cuarto. _¿Por qué no lo había pensado antes?_ se decía caminando con paso firme por un pasillo. _Rectoris anillo_ dijo con voz lo suficientemente audible, entonces, la punta de su varita se iluminó y como si un hilo estuviera en el extremo de la varita, una fuerza la haló ligeramente en dirección al anillo.

** O **

Los Merodeadores caminaban de forma campante por los pasillos del castillo, con un toque de elegancia y un poco de altanería apta para la ocasión. Las chicas no pasaban por alto su presencia, y cada vez que James miraba a una, ésta le sonreía y le saludaba con la mano o bien, se desmayaba. Le parecía un tanto estúpido que la comunidad femenina reaccionara de tal forma ante una simple y 'cortés' mirada del chico (n/a: pongo cortés entre comillas porque bien que es una mirada toda seductora XD), pero muy en el fondo, le gustaba ser el centro de atención y que las chicas lo siguieran. Pero, no era porque él fuese mujeriego, ya que no había tenido ni una sola novia desde que entró a Hogwarts, era por el simple hecho de darle celos a Lily Evans, de tan si quiera, provocarle una reacción de envidia al verle con varias chicas a su alrededor; y este año estaba progresando bastante.

Sirius sintió que algo le tiraba del brazo, volteó a su izquierda y vio a Samantha Karris, traía puesta ropa muggle y no se veía nada mal. La chica se le acercó al oído y le susurró "Tengo que hablar contigo, a solas. Es importante."

- Chicos, ahora vuelvo, tengo que terminar de arreglar algo- les dijo Sirius haciendo una seña con su cabeza a Samantha, los Merodeadores entendieron a la perfección.- Adelántense.

- Claro, Canuto- le respondió James con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Se revolvió el cabello y siguieron su camino, perdiéndose por una esquina.

- Vamos a un lugar más… tranquilo- y sin esperar respuesta por parte del primogénito de los Black, lo haló del brazo y lo guió hasta un pasillo oscuro, húmedo y un tanto pestilente cuyas paredes estaban frías como el lago en los crueles días de invierno.

- Bueno, es tranquilo, pero no tan acogedor como creía- decía Sirius echándole un vistazo al lugar.

- Dije tranquilo, no cálido- le espetó la Hufflepuff. Hubo un crudo silencio entre ambos, que se hacía peor a causa del ambiente.

- Bueno, ¿de qué quieres hablar?- indagó el chico, sabiendo la respuesta.

- De lo nuestro.

- ¿Nuestro?- inquirió totalmente desconcertado y con un dejo de molestia.- Samantha, ya no existe 'nuestro', lo nuestro se acabó hace casi un mes.

- Oh, vamos, Siri- Sirius rodó los ojos exasperado mientras la chica se le acercaba peligrosamente.- Tú sabes que yo te quiero. Y apuesto tres mil galeones de oro a que tú también me quieres.

- Si te quiero- los ojos de la chica se iluminaron- pero sólo como amiga. Sam, eres una gran chica: inteligente, bonita, audaz, hábil. Pero te veo como una amiga, nada más. Mira- le dijo acercándose y le agarró delicadamente la barbilla- tienes todas las cualidades para conseguir a cualquier chico, pero sinceramente no creo que entre nosotros exista algo más grande que una amistad.

- Pero… yo te quiero- decía haciendo un puchero; Samantha escuchó pasos, la pared de piedra se iluminaba poco a poco por un haz de luz, vio una sombra acercarse; era Tatiana Novac, sonrió para sus adentros.- Si hasta hacemos una linda pareja, todo el mundo lo dice- le besó en el cuello. Miró a lo lejos y vio que la sombra había dejado de moverse, sonrió a sus anchas.- Y me parece que beso bien- y depositó otro beso, esta vez en el mentón de Sirius. Las manos hábiles de la muchacha volaron hasta el cabello del chico y le hacía cariñosos masajes en el pelo que lentamente bajaban hasta llegar al abdomen de Sirius.

Mágicamente a Sirius no le causaba ningún 'efecto' el que Samantha actuara de esa forma, pero no quería decir que no le agradara (n/a: ¡vamos! que es hombre XD, ellos se ponen así cuando le muestras ese tipo de afecto –ojo que yo no he hecho eso ehh jajjaa-). Colocó sus manos sobre los antebrazos de la Hufflepuff y suavemente retiró a Samantha de su pecho.

- Sam, por favor- le pidió con toda la calma del mundo- basta, no quiero esto. Digo, no me malinterpretes, eres muy linda, pero… simplemente no.- Y sin esperar respuesta alguna, caminó con aire resuelto por el oscuro pasillo como si se conociese cada centímetro del corredor.

Samantha apretó fuertemente los puños mientras ardía de rabia. Una fuerza invisible la elevó unos cuantos centímetros del suelo y la bajó de vuelta, segundos después. Con cólera contenida caminó lentamente hacia Sirius mientras pequeñas volutas de humo dorado se desprendían de cada pisada que daba.

- Es por una chica, ¿verdad?- preguntó pausadamente.- ¿Te gusta alguien, Sirius?- agregó con los dientes apretados.

El chico todavía se mantenía de espaldas a ellas, sus manos se encontraban dentro de los bolsillos de los pantalones y había dejado de caminar. Tomó unos minutos, miró al suelo, levantó la vista al techo, resopló y sonrió a la vez que meneaba su cabellera de lado a lado.

- Ya déjalo, Sam- pidió el chico y dándose media vuelta, añadió de forma irónica:- Que tengas un feliz día de San Valentín.

**O**

Una chica de quince años caminaba un tanto despistada por uno de los tantos, anchos y largos pasillos de Hogwarts. Sus pasos eran firmes y moderados, su cabellera ondulada danzaba con el viento y en sus agraciadas manos traían un pequeño anillo de plata con una exquisita piedra de zafiro rosado. Lo miraba con adecuada curiosidad, como si lo estuviese examinando, temerosa a que fuera a huir de la cárcel que proporcionaban con calidez sus manos, se lo puso. Como si algo la detuviera, dejó de caminar, levantó la vista, frunció el ceño; se encontraba en una bifurcación, había caminado por largo rato y sin sentido. Dio varias vueltas, alzó las cejas, reconoció el lugar, echó a correr por uno de los pasillos. A medida que corría, inconscientemente, su mente volaba a las últimas escenas –y no espectáculos- que había presenciado minutos atrás. Le parecía insólitamente raro que Sirius no haya hecho… pues lo que usualmente haría. Sonrió al recordar la cara estilo tomate de Samantha. Sirius no actuó de forma ruda o cruel con ella, a su parecer, arregló el asunto de forma… un tanto madura. _– Por favor, ¿Black? ¿Sirius Black, maduro?... Bueno, según los muggles en la vida existen milagros; bueno, casi todo es posible en el mundo mágico, incluso que Black llegue a madurar, aunque lo creía como algo improbable-_. Llegó al retrato de la señora gorda, pronunció la contraseña y entró por el hueco. Subió rápidamente a las habitaciones de las chicas y casi choca de frente con Lily que salía del dormitorio.

- Hey, chica, ¿qué te pasa que vienes tan aprisa? ¿El profesor Binns te anda correteando por un trabajo que no entregaste?- e hizo el amague de mirar por el hombro de Tatiana.

- No estoy para gracias, Lily- soltó la pelinegra entrando a la habitación. Lily, asombrada, la siguió.

- ¿Y eso? ¿No encontraste tu anillo? Te prometo ayudarte a buscarlo- Tatiana se sentó en su cama y le enseñó el anillo que se encontraba en su dedo.- Oh, bueno, ¿qué sucede?- preguntó sentándose en la cama de al frente y mirándola inquisidoramente.

- Pues… acabo de presenciar algo que me sorprendió por completo.

- Espera, no me digas, ya sé- Tatiana la miró totalmente sorprendida_- ¿Cómo pudo enterarse tan rápido?-_: Viste al director y a la profesora McGonagall besándose en un pasillo oscuro como si el mundo estuviese a punto de acabarse…- suspiró.- Siempre lo supe- declaró con la mirada perdida.

- ¿Qué es ese humor que hoy te traes?- preguntó en broma.- ¡Puaj! Qué asco, por favor, hace una hora desayuné, ni más, Lily- y se echó a reír junto a la pelirroja.- No, gracias a Merlín no vi eso, pero sí algo… interesante- y le contó lo que había sucedido entre Sirius y Samantha. Cuando hubo terminado, Lily tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par, llenos a rebosar de incredulidad y asombro.

- Wao- fue lo único que articuló- wao- repitió.

- Si, lo sé.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio, ambas con la mirada fija en el alféizar de la ventana.

- ¿Estás lista?- preguntó la rusa luego de unos minutos en mudez.

- _Da_- le respondió la pelirroja levantándose de la cama y echando un fugaz vistazo para ver la reacción de su amiga.

- ¿Con que practicando el ruso? _Ya __pozdravlyayu__tebya_- Lily se le quedó mirando de hito en hito.- Significa "Te felicito"-aclaró.

**O**

- A ver, Susan- comentaba Tatiana mientras caminaban en dirección al vestíbulo de Hogwarts. Habían recogido a la castaña en las afueras de su Sala Común e iban en camino hacia Hogsmeade. Las tres chicas iban lo mejor arregladas: unos buenos jeans, un suéter o una camisa, unas cómodas zapatillas, sus indispensables abrigos y unos útiles gorros de invierno.- Sabemos que tienes una cita- la susodicha se ruborizó ligeramente- así que no lo niegues porque te puedo leer la mente.

- Si, si, y yo soy la magnífica Circe- le dijo Susan, sarcásticamente.

- Bueno, ¿sabes? Esa no me la creo- Lily y Susan rodaron los ojos.- Pero, sí, te puedo leer la mente. Mi abuelo lo hace.

- ¿Ah, sí?- preguntó Lily entre curiosidad y broma.- A ver, ¿en qué estoy pensando ahora mismo?

- Dirás, en _quién_, no en _qué_- le corrigió la pelinegra con una pícara sonrisa. Lily le echó una mirada de lo más asesina, Tatiana se limitó a sonreírle.- ¿O me equivoco?- agregó, provocando a la furiosa pelirroja.

- Te equivocas- argumentó su amiga. A veces Lily se parecía a James, en lo soberbio, claro.

- ¡Ay, Lily!- comenzó Susan- tienes tu orgullo.

Cruzaban los jardines cubiertos por medio metro de blanca nieve que se derretía poco a poco a causa de un sol matutino y listo para dar calor a cuantos deseara. El viento no era su digno acompañante en esta salida; pero aparte de esto, no iban solas: decenas de chicos y chicas –ataviados con sus mejores vestidos- descendían por los terrenos de uno de los mejores colegios mágicos, se adentraban por el caminito de tierra y cruzaban entusiasmados la verja que conducía al pueblo de magos y brujas más poblado de toda Gran Bretaña.

- Pero… Tatiana, ¿de verdad tu abuelo puede leer la mente?- preguntó Lily con clara curiosidad.

- Pues… sí- respondió con un poco de inseguridad.- Más bien, es conocedor de un método antiguo –que se remonta a los tiempos de las primeras civilizaciones- que le permite saber lo que piensa una persona, sin tener que usar algún conjuro o hechizo.

- O sea que… ¿no es como el hechizo _Legeremens_?- preguntó Susan, ladeando su cabeza ligeramente extrañada.

- No, para nada- le contestó su amiga.- Es totalmente distinto, miren, cuando alguien usa un _Legeremens_, la otra persona –en este caso le llamaría 'la víctima'- puede usar un hechizo escudo o cualquier hechizo que pueda repeler al _Legeremens_. Aunque si usan el _Legeremens_ cuando la persona está dormida o fuera de su campo de visión, pues éste tendría que ser un experto en Oclumancia, o ¿no?- sus amigas asintieron en total acuerdo.- Bien, lo que resulta ser este… 'método', que por cierto es muy eficaz, es una manera de saber lo que una persona piensa en ese preciso momento. Vamos, recuerden que la mente no es un libro abierto que puedes leer con facilidad, es una herramienta absolutamente compleja.

- Espera, entonces, ¿son pocos los que saben este método antiguo?- inquirió Lily cada vez más interesada en el tema. Las chicas caminaban con paso lento por la calle principal.

- Correcto. Según mi abuelo, actualmente existen pocas personas que son expertas en este arte, ni siquiera el director Dumbledore lo domina. Prácticamente, uno de cada cien mil magos son conocedores o expertos de este arte. La mayoría reside en el Oriente, ahí fue donde mi abuelo lo aprendió y pudo controlarlo. Nada más lo utiliza cuando sabe que alguno de nosotros está mintiendo- agregó un tanto airada.

- ¿Y no te das cuenta cuando… penetra en tu mente, por así decirlo?- cuestionó Susan. Habían llegado a Hogsmeade y se habían sentado en una de las bancas que se encontraban en la Plaza de la Luz. Varios faroles de metal se encontraban encendidos con una ligera y casi volátil llama dorada que mágicamente no se apagaba por el gélido ambiente.

- No, y eso como me-- -y censuró lo que estaba a punto de decir al ver las caras asesinas de sus amigas- me molesta- puntualizó lo más tranquila posible.- Es un maestro en eso, lo hace de forma sutil y casi imperceptible- bufó un tanto molesta.

- Y… ¿es muy complejo aprenderlo?- Lily se moría de la curiosidad y no la iba a desperdiciar.

- ¡Ja! Mega complejo, por lo que he podido saber, a mi abuelo le tomó casi siete años en dominarlo. No es que sea una de esas personas que oye tras las puertas, pero un día estando de visita en casa de mi abuelo, oí a mi abuelo y a mis padres hablando en el estudio…

**Flash Back…**

Era mediodía pero el cielo lucía un tanto gris, el sol estaba perezoso y no salía a dar luz. El ambiente era fresco, así es el clima de montaña. Andaba por un caminito de piedras, llegó al estacionamiento y por consiguiente a la enorme pero sencilla casa de su abuelo: Alekséi Novac. Suspiró, empezaba a hacer frío, se metió las manos en los bolsillos, subió las escalinatas y cruzó las gruesas puertas de roble albar. Tenía como primera intención subir a su habitación temporal, pero le entró unas ganas de tomar té. Caminó en sumo silencio hacia la cocina, pero antes de que siquiera pudiera vislumbrar la estufa, oyó voces en dirección al estudio. A veces maldecía a su madre por darle como herencia ese instinto de curiosidad nata y como muchas veces, su instinto la venció. Dio media vuelta a la derecha y peor que un gato acechando, se encaminó con extrema cautela hacia el estudio que se encontraba al final de un pasillo. La puerta estaba cerrada pero se podía oír claramente las voces que provenían del interior. Pronunció un hechizo y se acercó suavemente a la puerta.

-… no puedes seguir así! ¡Estás muy viejo ya!- decía una voz masculina que supuso que era su padre.

- Por favor, Alekséi- pidió una voz femenina que reconoció como su madre.

- No tienen idea de cuánto me tomó lograr esto y no lo voy a dejar- declaró una voz ronca.

- Pero, ¡te pones más débil a cada rato! ¡¡Por amor al mago Saamic, padre!!

- _Net, net_- y oyó un gruñido por parte de su padre.

- No seas testarudo. Mira, tienes una familia que te necesita, que te ama. Eres la cabeza de este cuerpo que formamos.

Hubo un silencio, que cada vez se volvía más tenso. Minutos después la voz ronca habló.

- Trataré de no hacerlo tan… a diario- propuso con firmeza.

- Bueno, algo es algo, ¿no, Grigori?- dijo la voz femenina. Hubo un corto silencio.

- Pero, tienes que hacer una promesa- aportó la voz varonil al cabo de unos segundos. Oyó otro gruñido, pero no era de su padre.

- Vamos, Grigori, no soy un chiquillo- replicó ofendido.

- De igual manera, tendrás que sellar un pacto con nosotros, esto es secreto.

- _Net_, te equivocas.

Hubo otro silencio abrumador. Trató de no mover ningún músculo y respiró lo más pausadamente posible.

- Tu hija está del otro lado de la puerta, oyendo la conversación hace unos diez minutos.

Tatiana abrió los ojos como platos y se despegó del picaporte, al mismo tiempo que giraba sobre sus talones y se regresaba por donde vino, pero la potente y dura voz de su padre la detuvo en seco.

- No des un paso más- y como si estuviese programada para lo siguiente, dio media vuelta y quedó cara a cara con la severa y cero amigable, cara de su progenitor. En la habitación, que ahora se encontraba abierta, su madre asomó su cabeza y la miró sin saber qué hacer, su abuelo en el sofá la miraba totalmente tranquilo y con un aire de expectación adecuada.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¿Tomar té?- probó la chica, sabiendo la tormenta de regaños que se aproximaba con velocidad.

**Fin del Flash Back…**

- ¡¿Qué pasó?!- indagó Susan totalmente intrigada.

- Sí, ¿qué pasó?- le siguió Lily.

- Calmen- les propuso Tatiana con un aire de superioridad, tomándose todo su tiempo.- Me regañaron, para hacerles el cuento más corto. Y lo de "tomar té" hizo que todo se tornara peor, en definitiva, no debí decir eso- masculló.

- ¿Hace cuánto fue eso?- preguntó Susan con el entrecejo fruncido.

- A ver… si mal no recuerdo, hace casi cuatro años. Estaba a punto de cumplir doce años. En las vacaciones de Navidad fuimos a visitar al abuelo.

- Bueno, bueno, ¿pero qué era eso del pacto? ¿Qué debía de prometer tu abuelo que era tan importante y que, además, comprometía a toda tu familia?- Lily tenía su lado investigativo y lo sacaba a relucir con notoriedad.

- Sinceramente- hizo una pausa, para decir rendida:- no lo sé.

**O**

**Siiii, terminé… un cap que honestamente, me ha tomado casi 4 meses terminarlo. Como ven, está medio larguito. Espero que lo hayan encontrado interesante.**

**38 páginas de Word, son… 35 páginas de Word.**

**Y bueno, pido un billón de disculpas por no haber subido cap, pero como he dicho repetidas veces, me gusta entregar un buen trabajo y no cualquier cosa.**

**Uds. se merecen una buena entrega por el largo periodo –que se podría comparar a la Era Cuaternaria XD- que han tenido que esperar.**

**Bueno, ya saben, dejen sus rewiews para decirme cómo me quedó este cap.**

**Les agradezco su infinita paciencia –espero que siga siendo 'infinita' jajajjaja-.**

**Prometo que el próximo cap estará… sorprendente, por decirlo de algún modo jajaja.**

**Miles, pero miles de grax a: **

**ivi's**

**DaniiPotter**

**Carmen**

**OneBlackAngel**

**Aiko Granger**

**danny1989**

**pilarx06**

**Irina**

**Dandara**

**maraclarita**

**GRACIAS!**

**Ya saben, cuídense, estudien, disfruten su vida y sigan pendientes de cualquier noticia referente a Harry Potter y Cía. XD**

**Oh! Sip, se me olvidaba (aunque creo que ya todos deben de estar enterados), vi el sexto trailer de HP (casi me muero frente a la pc XD)… no muestran grandes tomas, pero sí algunas como La Cueva… yuju!**

**Cualquier cosa, pásense por YouTube y pongan: Sexto Trailer HP bla bla bla**

**Bueno, eso es todo.**

**Besos y abrazos!!**

**Ciao, missyumikov!!**

**08/Junio/2007**

"_**Los reviews alegran mi día"**_


End file.
